The Love of Two Blue Rogues
by Stray Cat Blues
Summary: Set three years after the Moon Crystal wars, Vyse finds he must fine a new battle...a battle of the heart.
1. Chapter One

The Love of two Blue Rogues 

Prologue- The problem is known.

Vyse sat back in the chair in his room on Crescent Isle, the island that he ran with his crew and his two best friends doing what he did most when he wasn't hunting for treasure or raiding other ships for money and supplies and that was thinking.

_"Well Vyse you legend you its time you figured out how to get yourself out of a mess greater then what Galcian ever threw at you during the Crystal Wars a few years back." _He thought to himself, "_Now is the time to choose, neither of the girls can seem to wait any longer." _He shook his head slowly still trying to find which way his true feelings ran, which girl meant enough to him to be called more then a friend, to be called a lover and a wife and maybe mother of his children. Vyse sighed to himself as he lowered his chair back onto four legs, his mind and heart trying to work in tandem to solve the answer to his riddle, a riddle that would bring great joy to one of his friends and devastate the other one greatly.

"Damnit it all to deep sky," He said out loud, "I knew this day would come but why did it have to come so soon." He grimaced and decided what he needed was a good stiff drink of Loqua and made his way for the door, opening it he came face to face with half of his current problem…Aika. 

"Vyse," She said a little surprised, "I was just about to come get you for lunch you didn't come out for breakfast so we were afraid you died or something," she smiled her little impish smile, "Its not like you to ever miss a meal ya know." 

Vyse rolled his eyes and smiled back before noticing something was different about his friend today, "Aika what's the special occasion…why is your hair down?."

"Well," she said looking up into the sky for inspiration, "Its umm….well….I just felt like it that's all!". 

Vyse raised an eyebrow, yet figured it better not to raise any questions.

Aika rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm. "Look if you don't hurry up, all the food will be gone…now are you going to walk with me or do I have to drag you?"

Vyse looked surprised but didn't offer any resistance, "_Well….," _He thought glumly_, "at lest this gives me some time away from my problem."_

Cappy= Ugh…yeah this is my very first piece of serious writing…god I sucked… I truly thank you, those who suffer this…its tough on me now as I write this rant, to not totally fix up this piece and the next piece as well….add a couple more thousands of words and a lot better writing…anyway…this will be my only rant till chapter 5 so…don't miss me to much.


	2. Chapter Two

The Love of two Blue Rogues 

Chapter Two- Kokoro no Boken no Hajime (The Beginning of the Adventure of Love)

The sound of shifting rock and groaning metal upon metal boomed in the cavern like port held deep inside of Crescent Island as the legendary Blue Rogue, Vyse, hurried his crew to finish their preparations on the Albatross II. His crew had decided that he needed time away from the island and the problems that plagued him, one of those problems was standing next to him at that very moment.

"Hans, how is the engine doing?" Asked Fina who was busy going over various items with certain crew members like Hans. 

"Just fine Ms. Fina," called Hans from the deck, "she's ready to go for a round the world trip if her captain wants her to." At this, Vyse laughed, shook his head and turned to go see if he could rouse Don from the cantina, seeing as how Lawrence had left soon after the wars and never been heard from again. Don had indeed taken off on his own after the wars, yet he like a few others of his crew had eventually come back to serve under Vyse again. "_Can't sail her all the time"_, he thought to himself, "_and I can't think of anyone more trustworthy of handling my baby than Don." _

As soon as Vyse had passed by the lift he looked about his island with a sense of pride and accomplishment of what he had done. Then…BAM! Before Vyse took another step he felt someone leap on him from behind. Before Vyse could turn his head to see who had decided to hitch a ride on his back, two hands wrapped around his eyes and wouldn't allow him to turn his head. 

"Ok, whoever's on my back better get off before they get the fun job of cleaning the Delphinus from the bow to the stern", Vyse growled, trying to shake the oddly familiar feeling person off his back who seemed to take delight in their captains' torment. A familiar giggle reached Vyse's ears. "_I know that...", _ with a hint of a annoyance in his voice Vyse said, "Aika what in the hell are you doing, you're supposed to check with Osman over our supplies!"

Aika giggled even more as Vyse tried in vain to shake her again. "You know Vyse, you never could shake me off your back when we were kids. What makes you think you can do it now", she teased. Aika began to run her hands through Vyse hair playfully. At this, Vyse growled slightly and sighed as he sat down quickly forcing Aika to give a gasp of surprise. Taking the most of the opportunity, Vyse quickly grabbed Aika's legs and forced them from their vice like grip around his waist.

"Hey when did you stop being so dumb, huh Vyse?" She teased once again messing up his hair, "Besides Osman already oversaw the loading process everything we need is on board the Albatross II so stop worrying and have a little fun before you have to leave, ok?"

Vyse smiled as his friend messed up his hair, then reaching up and started messing with her hair in the same way too. Soon, both were rolling around on the ground each trying to mess up each others hair. Such laughing and yelling soon came to an end when a voice cut though the gaiety. 

"Vyse, Aika what are you two doing?"  Fina's gentle yet curious voice from the opening to the port asks. "If you two were going to play why didn't you invite me too." Fina put on her best hurt face that she could as she walked over to her two best friends. They were still trying to stand up but kept getting in each others way and falling down on themselves in a giggling heap. Fina couldn't help but giggle her self as she helped Aika and Fina up from the ground. "I'm so disappointed in you Vyse, your crew's getting ready to leave and you're here playing like a little school boy." 

Aika, who was brushing her self off looked up to see the sweet mocking smile that Fina had taken to using while she was teasing Vyse. "_Heh, she learns fast"_, thought Aika, "_a little more practice and she'll know how to drive Vyse as crazy as I can"_. 

Grinning shyly at Fina, Aika turned her head towards the flagpole in a move that she had already discussed with Fina, before they convinced Vyse to go sailing again. Fina gave one of her own shy smiles and turned to Vyse. 

"Vyse? ," She asked as innocently as she could, "I think you've… well gotten out of shape these past few weeks, brooding in your room. I bet you could beat me in a foot race to the flagpole near the tip of the island." 

Stunned by the innocent yet unquestionable challenge that her voice presented, Vyse blinked a few seconds before opening his mouth to say something when… _BAM!_ Aika had leapt onto his back again but this time had her arms around his neck whispering into his ear,_ "If you really are a great a legend as everyone says your are, I think you can give me a ride up there while you're at it."_ Fina started laughing at Vyse's face as he suddenly realized that he had been trapped. Then, putting on his serious face as though he was facing down the Armada again.

"Ok I see how this is…you two think you got me beat huh? "Vyse just smirked and got himself ready to run, "Ok girls but when I win guess who gets to clean the Albatross's deck for the whole trip".

At this Aika just gave a short laugh while Fina got her determined face and got herself ready to run as well. Some of the other crew members who had been on night watch were just wakening up and were going for something to eat when they saw their captain and his two friends in what looked like a foot race but with no one to count them down, so Pinta held up his hand.

"Ok on my mark….one….two…three…Go!"

As Pinta counted down both Vyse and Fina edged forward both ready to run. Then, as soon as Pinta had said 'go', they took off, first at a running pace, with neither getting ahead for a while until they had just run past the barracks. It was here where Vyse let out an extra burst of speed despite the added load of Aika's squirming body on his back. He soon pulled ahead of Fina who, while quite fit, couldn't compete with Vyse's strength and determination for revenge for their little trap. Panting and gasping, both Vyse and Fina both struggled up the slope towards the flag where Vyse's design still flew proudly, showing his group of rouges strength and resolve to be able to do anything. 

Seeing this, Vyse felt his pride swell and without knowing he ran even faster towards it.  He ran as if the flag itself showed his strength and that he deserved the praise and admiration it bestowed upon its captain and crew.

Fina gasped as she finally caught up to Vyse who had reached the flag long before her. Aika had gotten off Vyse's back to sit down on his right while he caught his breath, while Fina who had just reached to the flag sat down on Vyse's left. Both runners were still panting from the climb.

"I guess we were wrong about you Vyse," teased Aika, "Looks like you still are in shape…ok you can still be the captain." both girls couldn't help but laugh at the statement.

Vyse shook his head and started to laugh at both the girls.  "Ha, really, well, I'm sure you'll be happy swabbing the deck on this trip then, girls!" 

Both Aika and Fina stopped laughing and glanced at each other with worried looks on their faces. He couldn't have been serious about his statement before the race. Sensing what the girls were thinking, Vyse nodded his head and got his serious face on, in hope of scaring the girls a little. Of course he was not really planning to make them scrub the decks, but still wanted a little revenge for their little trap.

"But… Vyse" , both girls asked, looking very worried. 

"Who is going to help you navigate the ship then?" Fina asked.

"Yeah you and Don are the only ones besides us who know how and you two can't do it all the way to Pirate Island!" ,exclaimed Aika who was getting worried he was really being serious.

Vyse shrugged and looked as though he was thinking about it, "Well I guess Pow can help me navigate…he seems like he could do a better job then you too" ,he said teasingly. 

Both girls looked at him as though they would throw him over the side of the island, but instead settled on leaping on him knocking and holding him down so as they could exact  their own revenge for his bad joke, both girls laughed as Vyse struggled valiantly but to no avail as both girls grinned at him. "_Great _,thought Vyse, _Fina's been taking lessons from Aika again…just what I need."_

"So the great and mighty Vyse brought down by two little innocent girls huh…what's the world coming to Fina?" ,asked Aika,

Fina giggled as she started to mess with Vyse's hair. "I don't know Aika…I wonder who will save us the next time we get in trouble if Vyse can't even save himself!".

Vyse continued to struggle and was able to free his arms grabbing both girls in the process and bringing them down with him so that both girls lay on either side of him. Aika and Fina both gasped but soon grabbed back on to Vyse to keep him from getting up, and so the three friends were in a stalemate, both girls smiled at being so close to Vyse who wasn't at the time thinking of the ramifications of having the girls so close to him. Instead he was thinking about his favorite thing, the sky. 

Vyse was quiet for a little while before speaking up. "So girls… where do you want to go after we visit Pirate Island…we could always…..", Vyse's voice broke off after realizing that both Aika and Fina were snuggling up against him while staring up into the sky.

Both girls had without knowing had indeed snuggled up against Vyse, each girl lost in her own thoughts but Vyse knew it didn't take a genius to know they were thinking of him._ "Oh this is a sticky situation you let yourself get into………still… its nice to be close with them…especially her"._

Vyse looked up at the clouds and noticed that one almost looked like Drachma, "Hey girls…you notice that cloud right there." As he pointed at it both girls looked up at it.

"Yeah… it looks like old Drachma…",Aika said with sadness in her voice as Fina nodded also looking sad. Drachma had visited them a few weeks before he died. His ship the Little Jack was found near Valua with him no longer in this world aboard her. His body was cast into deep sky with all the honors that a hero deserved, His ship was placed in Valua in a museum that  the Emperor Enrique was building to honor those who had fought and died in the Crystal War.  

Both girls snuggled even closer with Vyse both not wanting to feel the sadness that they all felt when they had attended Drachma's funeral and the memories of all the fighting and death that had happened in their lives. Vyse knowing that they wanted some comfort wrapped his arms around both of them and held them close as they all slowly felt the warmth of the sun calm them, lulling them into a sleep which was far more potent then any blue moon spell could be. It was a fight that the three bravest warriors of Arcadia did not win nor did they try, soon the saviors of the world were gently asleep in each others arms oblivious to the world around them.

-------------

A few hours later…

Izmael was searching for the captain after he had disappeared while the Albatross II was getting prepared for her voyage. "_Where could Cap'n Vyse be…well if he's went looking for Don then they probably  got to drinking together" _Izmael had to shake his head of this thought "_No…the captain isn't one to leave his crew alone before a voyage…still he's been so remote lately". _

As he entered the cantina he noticed Urala was cleaning up the cantina, with Don's help of course "Hey Don… have you seen the captain around? he's been missing since he went to go look for you".

"Well…I haven't seen him but someone said he was racing Fina to the flag at the tip of the island with Aika on his back" replied Don as he handed dishes to Urala.

Izmael grumbled a little as he started to walk towards the flag, "_How can man who saved the world and even journeyed to one of the moons be so…childlike just when his crew is about to go on a voyage?" _

Still grumbling Izmael got halfway up the slope when he saw the man…no boy who escaped from the Grand Fortress not once but twice, the boy who had seen the very surface of the world and defeated creatures of world ending power. Sleeping soundly with the girls who had been with him through it all lay snuggled beside him sleeping gently as babies. Izmael had like most people forgotten that Vyse was still very young, he himself couldn't even remember when he was twenty one, Everyone thought Vyse to be some superhuman capable of commanding the moons themselves, but he still was so young and recovering from the effort it took to defeat Ramirez and deal with the death of a close friend. And now a  problem that everyone knew about from the Emperor of Valua to that wandering Domingo… that his two friends would one day ask him which one he loved more…it was for this that few people really wanted be Vyse despite his fame and fortune.

Izmael was just about to turn and leave, to allow his captain and friends to sleep a little longer when he noticed that his captain while holding both girls close was holding one of them really close, Izmael shook his head as he went back down the slope. "_The Cap'n picked his girl alright maybe not in his mind but in his heart…couldn't say I wasn't that surprised that It was her…"._

Don had just finished the dishes and was just stepping out of the cantina when he saw Izmael coming down the slope and called to him "Izmael did you find the captain?". He didn't speak again till Izmael came down the slope after motioning for him to be quiet.

"Yeah I did Don but he's sleeping with Aika and Fina"

"Your kidding me…both of them at the same time ouch!." Don rubbed his hurt leg after Izmael had kicked him " What in the name of the green moon was that for"

"You need to keep your head out of the Loqua, Don…I meant he's taking a nap near the flagpole with the girls". Izmael wasn't too happy with the fact that Don would even suggest that the captain or that any of the girls could do that but Don was Don and it wouldn't have been too hard to misconstrued what he had said. " Look  Don don't tell the crew ok I think the captain and the girls all need the rest…you see I think he's chosen what girl that he really loves."

At this Don leaned forward intently, the very thought that the age old problem that had plagued the captain was soon going to be solved was too much for anyone not to be interested in. "Really which one did he chose Izmael, come on ya gotta tell me!?" 

Izmael looked around before motioning for Don to come closer so no one could hear them as he whispered the name into Don's ear. Don stood up and shook his head and laughed before taking a drink from his ever present Loqua bottle. "Hahaha i knew it! Hans owes me thirty gold pieces now...don't worry Izmael...i won't tell a soul...not for all the Loqua in the sky!" Don then headed towards the docks to tell everyone that the captain would be late but to continue preparing the Albatross II. Izmael decided to stay back and keep anyone from accidentally waking the captain from his much deserved slumber.

--------   
  


_Fina's Dream~_

_"Vyse…Vyse where are you?" _, Fina was walking in a cold dark corridor which seemed to lead on to nowhere, She felt so cold and lonely that she knew only Vyse could comfort her. She didn't know why or how but she knew deep down that only Vyse could. And that's when his outline appeared ahead, "_Oh Vyse… there you are… where were you and why are we here?". _However someone else was beside Vyse, it was Aika and she had a sinister look on her face as she spoke mockingly to Fina, "_You want your Vyse little freak?…why would he want some mass murdering bitch from a dead race.  you can't have him, He's all mine now…isn't that right lover?".  _Fina gasped in surprise at Aika's words.__

Fina gasped in horror as Vyse turned, but it wasn't Vyse… It was…Ramirez !? who had a loving look as he took his arm and wrapped it around Aika and brought her close. Aika giggled and kissed him as he raised his sword and pointed it at Fina who was sobbing and crying at this point. "_That's right…and we have no need for this worthless, ugly, hag."  _Aika giggled again and begin to kiss him lovingly when something in Fina snapped. for the first time in her life she felt a total loss of self control as a blood red veil seemed to settle over her vision. with all the rage that her heart could muster she started moving forward. _"Aika…I'll…I'll Kill you for this!" ,_ Fina was just about to leap at Aika when Vyse/Ramirez spoke again "_You will never touch my love…for this you must die…"_  At the end of his words a hole opened under Fina and drug her under as she screamed his name one last time. 

_Aika's Dream~_

_"We did it Vyse!," _exclaimed Aika in a very excited voice, _" Look at all this gold and its ours all ours", _She turned laughing expecting to see Vyse smiling, but gasped and saw him with his back turned kissing Fina. "_Vyse…how could you…just like that as though I meant nothing to you", _Aika started to sniffle when Fina hugged Vyse and flashed her a very sinister smile "_That's right you ugly tom girl…Vyse is a real man and he doesn't need to love one...hes mine now...a real man for a real woman!"_

_"We'll see how pretty you are after I mess up that delicate face of yours you lying... backstabbing…slut…," _ As Aika was about to find more words to use, Vyse turned around and turned into…Vigoro!?.

_" Hey red…look don't get so upset baby cakes I got plenty of time for two of you … but this lovely thing comes first right sweet stuff"?. _Fina laughed and started to rub her hands on Vyse/Vigoro's  broad chest "_That's right Stallion…I'm far better then that wanna be man over there". _Aika's face turned red with hatred  and anger as she ran forward to attack her ex  friend Fina when Vyse/Vigoro suddenly grabbed her neck and started to twist. Aika shouted his name before the darkness over came her.

-----

_Real World~_

Both girls woke with a start and quickly leaned over to check if their Vyse was still the same when. Wham, both girls hit each other on the head knocking the other one back.

"Fina…how could you", exclaimed Aika's in a very angry voice, "How could I!? How could You!" Fina replied. Both girls stood up looking ready to tear into each other when they heard a gentle almost laughable snore from Vyse as he slowly started to wake up.

"Hey girls…whoa…how long have we been asleep?" Both girls looked down at Vyse and their anger was quickly extinguished as both were relived to see he was still the same old Vyse and both quickly helped him up. 

_"It was just a dream how could I have been ready to attack my best friend like that", _Thought Aika, _"She's my best friend and I was ready to beat her over a silly dream. _Thought Fina. Both girls grinned at each other and hugged each other both feeling silly and foolish for the near fight each had almost  caused.

Vyse for his part had no clue on what was going on and scratched his head. "Girls…what are you two so excited about… its  a nice day I know and were going to be sailing again but…", Both girls just laughed relived that their Vyse was still theirs and still available too, so relived where they that both girls quickly hugged Vyse on the before backing off, blushing slightly, and running back down the hill.

Looking and feeling more confused then ever, Vyse just shook his head...he had just woken up from the strangest dream...about her. His thoughts however were not allowed to run their course as Izmael interrupted his captains thoughts,        "Cap'n Vyse I just noticed two lovely young girls running down the hill blushing…care to explain?" Izmael said half jokingly, really wishing to know what had caused the girls to blush so.

"Well Izmael…I don't know all of a sudden I heard a loud noise and woke up to see both girls standing over me like they were about to attack each other…" , Vyse yawned and shook his head before continuing. "Then they helped me to my feet and hugged me on the before dashing off…so I have no idea why".

Izmael shrugged before turning to look down on the lake. "Cap'n all I can say is that this…well this is the voyage I think you should take your pick".

Vyse sighed before standing beside Izmael and looking down on his friend. " Your right Izmael, She can't seem to wait any longer…I have to tell her now so she knows…but I still don't know if I can hurt the other one …after all she's been through you know". 

Both men reminded quiet on that note, neither really wanting to say anything more but Izmael knowing himself to be the older and wiser man spoke up. "Vyse…I've lived pretty long…can't lose to that old fart Brabham you know" ,Izmael looked down into the pond, staring long in deep as if into his own soul, " And when it comes to girls…you have to tell the one that you love that you love her as much as she loves you, otherwise you might lose her forever"

A passing cloud cast a shadow on both men as Vyse realized that he never wondered why neither Brabham or Izmael had wives, as long as they lived he thought they would have found someone near and dear to their heart's. Looking back down at the old man he had forgotten that Brabham and Izmael had been friends for so long even they forgot when they had first met.

It hit Vyse like a ton of bricks, that perhaps Brabham and Izmael both had loved someone long ago, but like Vyse neither wanted to hurt the other and though they reminded friends both still had a broken heart. "Izmael…I didn't know…" Vyse's voice trailed off as the old carpenter looked at him with sad eyes.

"Just don't do what this old fool did…make your choice on this voyage Vyse or you may not get the chance again." Izmael gave a slight smile before turning away to head back to the port "The Albatross II is ready when you are Vyse…just give the order Cap'n and we'll begin this adventure" 

Vyse watched as Izmael began to walk slowly away, thinking of what Izmael had said and what he felt inside his heart. "_He's right…its time I made a choice…I can deny myself nor her anymore………well Vyse lets begin this adventure…The beginning of a whole new life for...us". _Smiling to himself at how sappy he suddenly sounded he gave one last longing look at the flag that represented what and who he was before turning to follow  Izmael and indeed begin on of the toughest missions he ever undertook.

The sun slowly crept behind the western sky saying another sweet farewell to the islands and its people, It was the setting of the old days and the beginning of the new.


	3. Chapter Three

The Love of two Blue Rogues 

Chapter Three- Quest for the Warriors Heart.

The sky darkened as the Albatross II slowly sailed out of the port from Crescent Island, The winds seemed to shift in her favor as she took a northern course that would run her and the crew past Nasrad and on a course to Pirate Island. The crew scurried about on the deck doing their jobs, they were after all sailing under one of the greatest captains that ever lived, no one wanted to disappoint Vyse on what many considered a "mercy" voyage. 

Yes no one wanted to upset Vyse including the two girls who were currently down in the engine room, Usually by Vyse's side Fina and Aika had decided that a serious talk had to take place concerning on how Vyse was to be treated on this trip.

"Fina…I think we both agree that Vyse has to choose which girl he…well you know", Aika stated with as much confidence as she could muster, neither girl had been able to fully discuss the whole deal with each other. Yet both knew the time had come...Fina was just as impatient to know...both girls felt the longing and emptiness and fear over who Vyse would choose...the feelings were strong that neither girl felt that they could wait anymore, They had started to discuss the idea just when Vyse went into his funk and the idea to go sailing had sprung from those discussions...The need to know...the want to know, had finally destroyed any barriers that had once prevented the girls from doing anything to really find out...yet all that was going to change on this trip. "It's who he loves that counts…but that doesn't mean we can't try to encourage him to choose"

Fina nodded before turning around to make sure Hans was still busy fussing over the engine before speaking "Aika…I just want to say…well right now no matter which one of us he chooses I want to remain friends…"

Aika just smiled and put her hand on Fina's shoulder "Don't worry about it Fina…we can't let someone like Vyse get between the two of us right"  

"So Aika…lets settle this then…each day one of us tries to be extra nice to Vyse to see how he reacts…the other one finds time to be somewhere else for the day unless he orders otherwise…what do you think?" 

Aika looked concerned "Won't he catch on that were acting strange and never both in the same place?" Both girls stopped to think this problem over when Han's nearly turned the corner, But seeing both girls there and knowing that they didn't have a any reason to be in the engine room he stopped and waited.

Fina looked at the wall for inspiration when it came to her "He won't really know…if we take turns in the day…we can divide it between us." Aika looked shocked at her friend's sneakiness before smiling and answering her.

"Wow Fina I didn't think I would rub off on you so quick that's a prefect idea!" at this Aika rummaged around in her pouch and found a gold coin. "Ok we'll flip to see who gets to choose when to be around Vyse…I'll call heads".

Han's watched as both girls held their breath until the coin fell to the floor, Hans didn't need to see the coin to see who had won, With a barely continued shout of joy Aika leapt in the air knowing Vyse enough to know when the perfect time to be around him was. "I'll take mornings…He can be so cute when he's cranky you know". Fina looked at her best friend with a slight smile playing on her face " I didn't know you thought that you Vyse was cute in the mornings Aika".

Blushing Aika stepped back before resuming her tomboyish exterior, "Yeah well…just don't go telling him I said that…otherwise if you do our whole plan will be spoiled!" both girls giggled shyly at the thought of what they had planned and that Vyse would never know. Hans casually stepped out from where he was hiding looking at a clipboard with various minor problems with the engine that Vyse had asked him to go over, He pretended not to see the girls who had nearly jumped at the sight of Hans. "Oh hello Miss Fina…Miss Aika what ever are you doing down here in the engine room?" He asked as politely as his father would have in the situation. 

Fina turned to Aika for an answer when Aika suddenly came up with the perfect excuse and a way to kick off their quest " I had overheard Vyse asking you to check on the engine and we thought we could help…and that's why Fina here wants to see if she can help you, Right Fina?"  

Smiling weakly but then giving Aika a cold stare she turned to Hans. "Yes that's right…do you need any help Hans?" Hans looked over his clipboard as though he was trying to find something for Fina to assist him with. "Well...I was just about to go over the moonstone power regulator...would you care to help me check the readings?".  As Hans lead Fina away Aika grinned shyly to herself "_Sorry Fina but we can't have Hans spilling the beans on this one," _Aika slowly made her way up onto the deck hoping   to look busy before finding a reason to go to Vyse on the bridge.

"Aika?" A hand reached out and touched her on the shoulder, causing her to turn and smash head first into the person who had touched her.

"Ouch Damnit Aika why did you do that"? Vyse said rubbing his head while Aika rubbed hers. "Well you shouldn't sneak up on me like that Vyse…your lucky I didn't knock you out!" Vyse just smiled slightly and shook his head slowly " Well in any case I need your help can you come to my cabin for a bit?" 

Aika nodded feeling very nervous for some reason as she followed Vyse back to his cabin "_Perhaps today is the day he tells me…is that why he's bringing me to his cabin_?" Aika mentally slapped her self "_Stop being so air headed…in any case this will be a good opportunity to tell him how you feel"._

Vyse opened the door to his cabin and headed straight over to his desk where he kept his charts and pulled one out and spread it out on his desk. Aika looked it over as if interested in what was on it but in her mind she was thinking of a way to tell Vyse how she felt without a lot of blushing and strutting that she had been doing every time she tried to talk to Vyse about the subject.

"So I was thinking of making a stop at Nasrad first, just to see what kind of trade goods we can pick up while there and to see if there's any truth to the rumor of increased Black Pirate activity around the Straights". Vyse said musing to himself before turning to Aika. "What do you think Aika…where should we go after Pirate Island?"

"Umm… why not Horteka…. I'm sure we can get a good price for anything we can buy at Nasrad". Aika lent over the chart looking it over suddenly interested, her thoughts turning towards the task at hand. "I agree with you Vyse I think we should see about those Black Pirate's…if they are causing problems trade in this area won't be going to well and we both know that Nasrad can't afford to lose trade" 

Vyse nodded as he unconsciously moved next to her and traced his finger along a route "If what those last pair of traders who came by a few days ago were correct then they saw black sails along this route through the straight" Both of them were engrossed in the discerning of information from the chart that neither realized that both had put their arms around each other. Aika unknowingly snuggled against Vyse as she poured over the chart herself. 

"Well then I say we make sure to load up on any extra powder and ammo when we make port at Nasrad, if we can help it I say we deal with those Black Pirates" Aika closed her eyes and sighed " I'm not to sure I want to fight again so soon but we can't let those bastards keep stealing from Nasrad…they still need time to get back on their feet…"

Vyse nodded as he gently squeezed Aika. "_Wait…something's…" _Vyse looked down to see that he was holding Aika close to him and that she was leaning against him with her eyes closed. "_I…can't believe that were holding each other so close, she's always so worried when ever we get this close nowadays…I better…" _

As if she could hear what he was saying Aika stiffened up and tried to apologize "I'm sorry Vyse I didn't mean…" Vyse let go of Aika and smiled at her to show he wasn't upset about the whole thing _"_Aika don't worry about it ok…but lets keep this to us ok…I don't know if I can plan with two girls on my arms" 

Aika gave a nervous laugh before slowly backing out of Vyse's cabin "Umm Vyse…me and Fina have decided that you need some regular food in you…so were going to be cooking for you ok well bye". Vyse stood confused as Aika dashed out of his cabin yet the King of Rouges had a strange sense of foreboding for some reason.

--------------

_A few days later~_

Urala was in such a tizzy, ever since they had left Crescent Isle, neither Aika or Fina had left the ships galley. Each girl had been cooking for the captain trying her best to show that captain that they could do more then just fight or sail. However…neither girl could boil water in Urala's opinion yet they made such a mess after breakfast and lunch that Urala barely had time to make everyone dinner. 

Opening the door to the galley Hans expected to see his loving wife to smile and give him his breakfast  while they sat and talked of many things before his shift , However today he only noticed her standing by the door looking upset and a little angry at something.

"Urala what's the matter dear?" Urala turned and looked at he husband before turning back to watch the kitchen. 

"Darling…Aika and Fina just kicked my out of my own kitchen…". Urala walked over to her husband and lead him to where he could get a good view of what was happing. 

Hans had to keep himself from laughing as both Aika and Fina were covered in flour and other ingredients as both busied themselves in making Vyse something to eat that tasted better then what the other girl was making, Their laughter could be heard as well as the sounds of their labor. It seemed to Hans that even though both girls were trying to out do the other neither had lost the friendship both had for each other. Which the whole crew was grateful for, seeing Aika and Fina and Vyse together was a hearting thing to watch during the boring parts of sailing.

'I'm telling you Fina, Once Vyse tastes these Keota eggs he'll never want to have anyone else cook for him again", Aika stated proudly while scrambling the eggs the way Vyse always ate his eggs. 

"Ha I bet you anything Vyse likes my Mid Ocean fish sandwich that Polly taught me how to make, and I'm even going to add in her secret ingredient", Fina was readying her ingredients and mixing up her secret ingredient that Polly had taught her before going back to her tavern with her husband Robinson. 

Urala sighed in frustration and glared at her husband to do something, anything about the two girls who had taken over her kitchen. "Hans… please do something, I can barely make the crew breakfast or lunch  because of those two!"

"Urala dear…both girls are just trying to find out which one Vyse likes the most…its been a few years since the Crystal War and he still hasn't hinted…they feel as though he might not choose them and their worried". Hans sighed and wrapped his arms around his wife "they came up with this plan just as soon as we pulled out of port, I would tell the captain why he's been getting bothered by them day and night but I'm afraid that might shove me overboard if I told" 

Shaking her head at the thought Urala noticed that Aika was done with Vyse's breakfast and was leaving the kitchen with a cocky smile on her face "Good luck with the fish Fina, I'm sure it will taste good since Vyse will ask me to make him lunch too, and don't think I don't know what his favorite lunch dish  is either." Aika had to taunt as she walked past Urala and Hans smiling to herself. 

Urala sighed once again as she leaned against Hans. "I know my dear but still...does my kitchen have to suffer because of them?..." Hans laughed as he led his wife to their cabin so they could share some time in peace. He figured their captain and thus the rest of the crew would have very little peace or quiet to till they hit port.

-----

_Vyse's Cabin _

"Vyse…VYSE!!"

Vyse awoke with a start at the yell and looked around wildly for the cause of alarm, "What! Did we catch on fire! Did someone go overboard!?" Vyse nearly leapt out of bed but stopped when he heard a gasp….a very familiar gasp coupled with a feminine giggle that didn't appear to often from the owner of both the gasp and giggle. 

"Aika what the hell are you doing yelling and coming into my cabin without knocking, and why the hell are you giggling too!" Vyse grumbled as he rubbed his head from the sudden headache that appeared when was woken from his slumber so loudly. Aika set down the food she had brought him but continued to stare and giggle as Vyse rubbed his eyes, Noticing that Vyse wasn't awake Aika had decided to wake him up, however she hadn't known that Vyse had been so tired from  rigging the sails yesterday  that he had just tossed off his usual set of clothes and passed out on his bed without changing. 

Vyse stood dumbfounded yet growing angry as Aika eyes continued to stare. "What_ in the hell is so interesting to her…?" _Looking down Vyse noticed that all he had on was his boxers. Immediately knowing that was why Aika was staring and why her face was turning as red as her hair. he grabbed his clothes and put them on as fast as he could, All  the time grumbling under his breath that this was not the way he wanted to start off the day.

"Vyse why didn't you tell me you've been working out", Aika said half teasingly and half compliantly. "In any case I've made you breakfast…just the way you like it you know",  setting the plates down on Vyse's desk Aika watched as the still embarrassed Blue Rogue grabbed a fork and gingerly  poked the concoction that his best friend had made him.

"Well…what are you waiting for…quiet playing with it you dummy and eat it!" Aika was starting to get upset at the fact that Vyse didn't quite seem to like her cooking as she had hoped he would. Looking up into Aika's face and then back down on to…whatever she had made, Vyse took the less dangerous path and took a small bite of the food.

"What do you think Vyse…Isn't that the best damn scrambled Keota egg you have ever ate in your life" Aika prepared herself for the shower of praise that Vyse would heap upon her for her good cooking.

"…It tastes like gunpowder mixed with rubber…you know we need all the gunpowder we can use Aika" Vyse closed his eyes and tried to will the bad taste in his mouth, he didn't get to far with that idea because as soon as he opened his eyes again he saw the look on Aika's face. _"Oh moons…I'm dead". _

Aika surprised him at what she did next, Smiling sweetly she reached over and ruffled his brown hair before lowering her hands to the side of his head. "Your right Vyse…I'm sorry, if my cooking bothers you so much i won't make anything else for you ok...I'm really sorry".

Vyse just was about to breathe a sigh of relief when Aika slammed his head into the plate of food rubbing his face in it as she let out her aggression.

"I'm sorry your such a jackass who doesn't know good food even when its all over his damn face!" Rubbing Vyse's face into the plate of eggs one more time she let go of his head and stomped her way out of his cabin. 

Vyse was not in a good mood at this point, not only did he get woken up far to early, had to endure putting up with Aika in the morning while he was pretty much nude and forced to eat horrible food but now he had it all over his face. Not thinking of the repercussions of his actions Vyse grabbed a jar of Loqua berry jelly that she had brought in with her and chased after the still angry Aika. 

"Aika…how's about something alot sweeter then you!" Aika turned to late as Vyse dumped the jelly all over Aika's long red hair. Vyse laughed in a loud false bravado knowing what kind of hell he was about to catch. "Stick to sailing Aika because you could burn water!"

Aika stood in shock and embarrassment as all the crew that were on deck watched what would happen next. Seeing red she did what she did best "Vyse!!! I'm going to kick your ass so bad you'll wish you never learned to walk!!" With a howl of rage she leaped on Vyse taking him down to the deck.

"Lets see how well you see though a black eye you jerk!" Aika took aim and punched Vyse square in his right eye which caused him to snap back and punch her in the eye as well, crew members raced to tear their captain and their friend apart as both fought intent on causing the other one pain.

"Ha I hope you like your own black eye too!" Vyse was glad when Timmus finally pulled Aika off him and stood between them while Matt the former deckhand, now in charge of the ship whenever Vyse or the girls were unavailable kept the rest of the crew from getting involved. 

Both combatants drew deep breaths and took a minute or two to calm themselves down, neither were really that angry at the other anymore,  both knowing that each of them had pretty much deserved what they had gotten. Matt shouted orders at the rest of the crew to return to their business while Timmus tried his best to calm down Aika. Both of them had watched Vyse and Aika fight before and this was no different then the time Aika had stolen Vyse's eye patch or when Vyse had pushed Aika into the mud back on Pirate Isle.

"Aika…I'll see you in my cabin now…and that's an order" Vyse turned and walked back towards his cabin while Aika steadied her nerve's and also headed towards Vyse's cabin.

As soon as Aika had closed the door to Vyse's cabin Aika had expected Vyse to launch into her about the fight. She was surprised to hear him laugh instead, "What's so funny Vyse…I thought you might be mad that I punched you in front of the crew?" Vyse only smiled as he sat down on his bed and motioned for Aika to do the same.

Aika sat down on Vyse bed looking a bit worried that he had some kind of elaborate revenge planned but she put aside those thoughts when he spoke " You know Aika…its been awhile since me and you fought…I kind forgot how cute you look when your outraged…"

Laughing at his compliant but also blushing on the inside she retorted "Yeah well your pretty good looking when your swinging your fist at my eye too." Both of them laughed at this before Vyse held up his hands 

"Look Aika I think that for now you shouldn't bring me breakfast…I'd rather not wake up each morning thinking that a fleet of Black Pirates were heading straight for us ok." Aika only nodded at this before wiping a bit of Kota egg of his face and trying it for herself. Aika grimaced as the taste hit her and she had to resist from gagging.

"Uh your right…I do deserve to be punched for cooking something like that" Aika got up and grabbed the plates of food, planning on throwing the contents of the plates into deep sky and thoroughly wash the plates themselves.

Vyse got up himself and went to look in the mirror, a black eye was already forming on his right eye and he grimaced and wondered how he would explain it to Fina when she came by for lunch. "_Maybe I'll tell her I hit a corner or something…no that won't work"._

"Hey Vyse…why don't you use my goggles to cover up that eye of yours…it wouldn't do for our famous hero to go around looking like he lost a fight eh?" Aika reached up to grab her goggles to find them missing from her head and turned quickly to glare at Vyse.

Vyse just smiled and held up Aika goggles "Heh well, you were to busy pounding me to notice me taking them….I don't think I'll use them...wouldn't do for the legend to wear pink girl goggles...still you can use my sky seer eye patch to cover up that eye of yours". Vyse reached up to take his eye patch off but soon returned Aika's glare.

Aika grinned and held up Vyse's eye patch before putting it around her left eye. "There, do you think anyone will see my black eye with this on?" 

Grinning himself Vyse put Aika's goggles back on her head. "I don't think so…but I do wonder what everyone will think about your wearing my eye piece."

"I'm sure everyone knows by now that we fought…expect maybe Fina…Knowing some of the crew they'll think it funny to keep her in the dark". Aika shook her head before turning to leave " You know Vyse…I'm glad you haven't changed in all these years…after all we've been through I can count on you being the same good ole Vyse".

Grinning Vyse gave Aika  a thumbs up "I'll always be me Aika just like you'll always be you…". Vyse got up himself and headed for the door, where Aika was standing "Uh you going to move…I've got to go take over for Don."

Aika did something that surprised her and Vyse, she turned and wrapped her arms around him holding him close to her as all the memories of the war came flooding back for some reason. The pain from all the fighting and dieing, The horror from seeing the results of the Rains on Valua. None of those compared to how scared she felt at the thought of Vyse changing from his warm, gentle self. Worse to her was the thought of him not choosing her, she loved Fina like a sister but Vyse…Vyse meant so much more to her. 

Vyse had no idea why but he could feel her sadness and her terror but of what he had no idea   
but he knew he had to comfort her "Aika…." 

Aika looked up into his face and saw why she had become so emotional of late, why her tomboy like style was melting in front of him. Those eyes bore so much, they had seen her grow up, had seen her injured, had seen her dance in victory. Aika had always loved Vyse but as she grew older that love intensified so much she could no longer hold it back. Aika did what she would later think of as a snap decision. 

"Vyse…I….Love you!" Before Vyse could react she lunched her self at him and gave him a kiss, holding him very tightly to her she kissed him for what seemed like an eternity but was only a few seconds. Vyse was far to surprised to do anything but breathe for the next few minutes. 

"I'm….sorry" Aika turned and ran out of his cabin, feeling ashamed for some reason. She had told him like she had wanted to for so long but now that it was said and done her fear that he would reject him took over her mind like a bad dream that wouldn't end.

Vyse just stood dumbfounded, she had never taken such a bold move before. Vyse could only stand and wonder how tensions would raise on the ship after this, He knew she would want an answer to her question, A return of the love she had briefly  shown him. Vyse knew he would have to come to terms soon and tell her how he really felt…tell them both but he still felt as thought he wasn't ready. "_Why must she know now…Fina doesn't seem that pressured to tell me…"._

He knew which one had stolen his heart, his talk with Izmael back on Crescent Island had reveled that much to him. But it still didn't make it easier for him to come out and say it, The girl who he loved would be overjoyed and the one whom he loved like a friend…even a sister would be so devastated it would break his heart. He could imagine both the tears of joy and of grief untold being shed that day, yes it wasn't that easy to tell the girls but he had no choice and Aika's actions hadn't helped any.

Vyse looked one last time at his cabin before stepping out and closing the door, He knew what he must do but it didn't make it less harder on him or the girls. Sighing one last time he made his way towards the bridge praying to the moons for help. 

-----------

_Bridge _

_Lunch time~_

Fina balanced the tray of Vyse's lunch on her head she had prepared for him while she opened the door  to the bridge "_One of the more useful skills Moegi taught me before she married Enrique and became Empress." _ Fina thought to herself as she opened the large double wide doors,  

She was surprised to see no one else on the bridge except Vyse himself and he was at the helm "Vyse…?" 

Vyse turned his head to look her way before turning back to steering the ship. Vyse said nothing though his mind raced like the wind itself, He knew Fina would ask about his missing eye patch but his mind couldn't come up with any thing other then the truth.

Fina sat the tray down next to Vyse as she glanced over at him. "Vyse I brought you some food…everyone says you've shut you're self in here since what happened this morning".

Vyse grimaced as Fina spoke, he had hoped no one had told the Silvite girl that Aika and Vyse had gotten into a fistfight but apparently someone had a bigger mouth then they had common sense "Heh well I'm guess I'm glad I don't have to explain why Aika is wearing my eyepatch". Vyse had to laugh, the fool who had opened his mouth had actually saved his captain a lot of trouble. 

Frowning she put a hand on his shoulder "Vyse you know I don't like it when you too fight like that…I know you've done it since you were kids …, But I still can't get used to seeing you two walking around all bruised and black eyed " Fina shook her head and continued to frown at Vyse. "Can you promise me you won't fight with Aika again on this trip?"

Vyse's face betrayed his annoyance but he wisely kept it in check knowing her to be right, no matter how much fun Aika and Vyse had beating each other senseless. "Ok Fina…but only because you don't approve… I take it that Aika has already agreed?"

After awhile of no answer tuned around once again to see Fina looking very sad and guilty "Fina what's  wrong?" Vyse hadn't seen Fina this unhappy since Aika nearly broke his leg and vice versa.

"Vyse I talked with Aika and she agreed we should tell you…the reason we have been cooking for you, scrubbing the decks, and just doing everything we could for you is that…" Fina looked away and gathered her courage for what she was about to say, " Me and Aika both love you and we have to know Vyse…which one of us do you love…we can't wait…its been three years since the end of the war Vyse and you haven't even made mention of it yet!"

Stunned once again Vyse barely kept hold of the helm as her words him home. It all made sense to him now, and why Aika had broken down and kissed him. He had known that both girls were growing restless to know but to resort to this…

"Fina…please leave me alone for awhile." Was all Vyse could say as he turned his head back to the sky, Vyse was fighting anger, annoyance, and creeping dread at what had taken place and what would take place. He felt as though he really needed time alone. 

Nodding looking as though she was going to cry Fina slowly walked herself back to ladder, she and Aika both had known that ramifications of what they had decided to do to Vyse but both girls felt as though if they didn't know soon they might do something even more drastic. 

"Vyse before I go…Matt said that the lookout had seen land…said we should be in Nasrad in a day or two." 

The silence between the two nearly broke Fina's heart as she slowly made her way out the door and out of the bridge which seemed to have grown very cold in the past few minutes. 

"_Oh Vyse…I'm so sorry for what we did…deceiving you like that but…we both love you so much...I love you so much and _…" She couldn't finish the thought as she closed the doors. 

_"When we get to Nasrad…I'm going to disappear for awhile." _Thought Vyse to himself "_I need some time to think on how to tell the girl I love how much she means to me and the one I can't love anymore then a friend why, Plus I need to find some information on that Black Pirate gang that's been praying on the shipping, Info I just can't find anywhere else but the underground " _Vyse shook his head of the though of an oncoming battle, no matter how much he wanted to fight again he still had to think of his crew first and what they wanted. "_But no matter what reason I choose I'm still running out on the girls…why am I such a coward in this matter?" _

Once again the silence of the room answered his question, Vyse knew he could only carry on as best he knew how, knowing that tomorrow the girls would demand of him the answer. Somehow Vyse felt much better about fighting Black Pirates then answering a simple question.

The Sun set slowly beyond the western horizon as the Albatross II swiftly sailed towards her goal. Her crew and her captain not knowing what fates await them but all knowing that the question the world of Arcadia had been waiting to hear since the hero first became known would soon be answered. At what price or cost not even the three who's futures hinged on the outcome knew.~

Cappy= Ok I lied....your not getting the very first versions....the desire to fix things up even slightly is to strong...and about the rant thing to sorry....but ever chapter i read over makes me think what the hell I was even doing writing...not to brag but i like to think I've gotten alot better then this...still...thanks for those who have stuck with me so far...hope you got some enjoyment out of it.


	4. Chapter Four

The Love of two Blue Rogues 

Chapter Four- A love almost lost~

The port of Nasrad bustled with activity, the flag of the hero had been sighted on the horizon and everyone had reasons for being there to greet the man who had saved the world. Traders and Merchants waited eagerly at the port with a sample of their wares, each knew that if the hero would be the one to deliver their cargo they would gain fame and prestige in the world and that was always good for business. 

Others such as government officials and ambassadors from other nations who had come to Nasrad to assist in the ongoing struggle to rebuild the city, after Old Valua had bombarded and burnt it into the ground. Fellow Blue Rogues were also present though out of the way so as not to attract attention to themselves. They were waiting to meet the man who had made Blue Rogue a household name, a man whose deeds were spoken in every tavern under the six moons. 

However compared to all these groups was another, less savory group. Their intentions to the hero were not friendly; nay their final intent was to take the life of the hero. Their future lay in the hands of that legendary hero who could disrupt all that they had worked for in the last year. 

They were Black Pirates, a group who were the exact opposite of the Blue Rogues, while the rouges would only attack armed ships, The Black Pirates would attack anything in the sky. The rouges used some of their gold to help others, the pirates only hoarded, the rouges were always helping those in need, the pirates would only steal and plunder those who crossed their path.

Murderers and thieves all of them, they knew that the coming of the hero would break their unchallenged hold on the Nasrad government. They watched from the shadows as the Albatross II slowly docked at the newly rebuilt port. They watched and searched for any hint of the one they hunted or of his friends, they knew not a single one of them could handle the hero in battle but if he or one of his friends could be trapped…

----

Deck of the Albatross II

Aika had forgotten all of her problems for the time being, her excitement at being at Nasrad and of the crowds that cheered whenever she or Fina could be seen was to much for her. She turned and smiled to Fina before she stood up and exposed herself to the crowed waving at them all and smiling. The crowd responded in kind and Aika was surprised at the volume of which the crowd roared in happiness. 

"Come on Fina get up there…I'm sure they want to see you too!" Fina started to say something before Aika grabbed her and brought her up to the side railing of the deck where the crowd could see both of them, Fina smiled and started to wave too while some of the more amorous men in the crowd tried to get the attention of the two young beautiful ladies.

Aika and Fina both laughed and turned back to their duties preparing the Albatross for the boarding of cargo and the like. "Aika…have you seen Vyse at all?" Fina looked around concerned that since she had last spoken to Vyse, she hadn't seen him and neither had most of the crew.

Aika also looked around but didn't see his familiar figure standing out giving orders. "I bet he's in his cabin Fina…lets go see if we can get him out huh?" She gave a hopeful smile but she knew deep down that Vyse was more then likely still angry at the both of them for their attempt to get him to tell them who he really loved.

_"I…I just can't shake the thought that he doesn't love me" _Thought Aika as she and Fina made their way towards his cabin. "_Why did I have to be such an idiot and call him out like I did…its all my fault." _ Aika couldn't shake her guilty feelings and her fear of rejection, no matter how hard she tried but it didn't excuse her from not making sure Vyse was ok. No matter how he felt she would always be his best friend and right now it seemed as though he could use a friend.

After their knocks on his cabin door remained unanswered Fina tried to talk to him. "Vyse why don't you come out?" After a while and no answer Fina turned to Aika who had turned away for a moment. "Aika what are you doing?". 

Grinning Aika knelt down in front of Vyse's cabin and began to fiddle with the door handle. "I'm a Air Pirate Fina…I know how to pick locks and Vyse hasn't found a lock yet that I haven't been able to pick!."

After a few more seconds of messing with the lock the door slowly creaked open and the girls peeked expecting to see an outraged Vyse but saw only his empty room. Both girls stepped into his cabin expecting him to jump out at them at any moment. Fina slowly looked around Vyse's room but didn't find anything out of the normal.

"Hey Fina…I think I have an idea where Vyse is…" Aika gestured to Vyse's open cabin window, a window large enough for a certain air pirate to escape though. Swaying gently in the breeze was a rope that reached down to the harbor. 

Neither girl spoke but both looked down feeling as guilty as though they had pushed Vyse out the window. They knew he had run off because of them and they would search for him when the crowd died down. Until that time however Vyse was gone and would remain so until both girls could hunt him down in the large and dark streets of Nasrad. Fina slowly left Vyse's cabin while Aika just stood there looking at the window and thought to herself that if only that hadn't pushed Vyse so hard then maybe he wouldn't have run away. Aika drew a deep breath at the task that Vyse had given them, It had been awhile since she had been to Nasrad but she had heard rumors that Black Pirates now ruled the streets. 

As Aika slowly shut Vyse's cabin door she continued to think to herself. "_If what I heard was true, they are all over the place and I'll bet all of the gold I've got that their going to be on the lookout for Vyse…Oh Vyse why did you have to leave like this…"._

_-----------_

Nasrad Harbor

Few hours after the docking of the Albatross II~

The crowds had all left, a rumor had spread that the hero hadn't been on the ship, that it was captained by his friend Aika. The merchants and traders grumbled as they packed up their wares, The knew if the hero didn't captain the ship then it was just a supply run and nothing more. People who had just come to see the hero came away a little disappointed, they were happy to see his two friends and his crew but it wasn't the same as seeing him. The ladies of this group were the ones who were the most  unhappy but they too soon left.

The Ambassadors of the other nations stayed longer, talking to Aika and Fina about various things. They invited the girls to dinner in each of their embassies but Aika politely declined saying that they would more then likely leave by the next sunrise. As the ambassadors left Aika and Fina had to deal with another group, a much more friendly group then the last two. 

Two Blue Rogue ships had been docked at Nasrad when the Albatross II had shown up and they all had wanted to see the legendary hero and heroines themselves, they invited the crew and the girls to go to the largest bar in Nasrad for a party in their honor. Aika and Fina once again politely refused muttering excuses about having to be somewhere else. however all the crew of the heroes ship was allowed to go and relax ashore like they had wanted too.

After everyone had left Aika and Fina quietly left the ship, they had their own mission to fulfill that night, Vyse was still missing and they knew they had to go and find him. Both girls strode quietly across the harbor as quiet as they could, both girls thinking thoughts to themselves until Fina spoke up.

"Aika…I don't think you should go look for Vyse all by yourself…the Ixa'takan Ambassador told us that Black Pirates roamed the streets of Nasrad now." She stopped and grabbed on to Cupil and held it close to her, ever since Vyse had shut himself away and then ran off, Fina had felt a little lonely and Cupil had quite napping to join its mistress while she was sad. 

Aika gave Fina a confident smile as they headed towards the city proper. "Look Fina don't worry…I can handle myself and besides…one of us needs to wait at the Inn in case he shows up there."

Fina still looked worried but quieted her protests as they entered the city proper and headed for the Inn. _"Aika…Vyse…why do I feel like I might lose both of my friends tonight?" _Fina shook her head _"Vyse I'm so sorry what we did…please forgive us". _

As the girls continued to walk they failed to notice that a group of about five men had been following them since they had left the Albatross II. The men stayed in the shadows and watched the girls carefully, A large man who appeared to be their leader held a whispered conversation with one of the others. After awhile both men parted ways but continued to follow the girls.

No one was out that night other then the two girls themselves, the citizens of Nasrad had long since learned that the Black Pirates frowned on those who stayed out late. The group of men knew that their deed would go unnoticed till long after it was done. Their captain had been worried about the arrival of the hero, he knew if anyone would be able to end their rule of Nasrad it would be the hero.

The leader of the group smiled to himself as the girls drew closer to the Inn, if he was right in his guessing then one of them would go out into the streets. He knew that the hero was in Nasrad, only a fool would think that he was still back at his base. The large mans name was Vorpel, he was the captain of the Dark Storm, one of the ships in his captains fleet. 

Vorpel had been dispatched with four of his best fighters and given orders to either kidnap the hero or kill him. Vorpel had a better idea, an idea which he thought would work much better anyway and he was going to implement it as soon as the girls parted ways. Everyone knew how close the legend was with his two friends, Vorpel thought if he could kidnap one of them then the hero wouldn't dare risk his friend's life to stop the Black Pirates.

Vorpel smiled once again to himself, his plan would be perfect and no one would be the wiser. His captain would surly praise him and gave him a much larger share of the goods that they stole form the people of Nasrad. Yes thought Vorpel, tonight would indeed be a very profitable night. 

-------

Nasrad Bar ~

The party between the crews of the Blue Rogue ships was in full swing. Vyse's crew was the toast of the party and they were enjoying every minute of it. The captains of the other ships in the harbor had paid the barkeep for the use of the bar for the entire night and everyone knew that their wouldn't be a sober head in the room before midnight. 

Don was in heaven as far as he was concerned. The Loqua flowed like a river as he and a deckhand on one of the other Blue Rogue ships got into a drinking contest, the room nearly shook as the men and women of the crews cheered on their own favorite. Don drained a bottle of Loqua and reached for another one while his opponent was still downing his third bottle.

It was a forgone conclusion he thought, as he threw his head back and gulped down his sixth bottle. He was sure that Vyse would be happy to know that Don would be coming back aboard a much richer man then when he left, Don still owed Vyse for that card game he lost about three weeks ago. Of course with all the money he would win from beating this lightweight he could easily pay back the captain.

The merry making continued on and on into the night, the events that would transpire would have shocked the crews and brought them up in arms, however they wouldn't find out till much later. By tomorrow there would be a sore headed and a poorer crowd of Blue Rogues, however until then they could think nothing more then the next bottle of Loqua or the cute gunnery girl who sat in the corner flirting with the men who came to talk to her.

-----

Nasrad

City Proper~

Fina still looked concerned over Aika going off to search for Vyse all by herself. "Aika please promise me that you will come back safe…" 

Aika just winked at Fina and reached behind her and patted her boomerang "I promise you Fina…nothing will happen don't worry…I'll find that blockhead Vyse and bring him back"

Aika put on a cheery smile as she continued to walk. "I just need you to stay at the Inn…in case he shows up there and if that happens you two come looking for me ok"

Nodding Fina continued to walk, she was still worried but she knew that Aika was right. Someone did have to wait at the Inn, And she had to admit she wasn't used to the streets of Nasrad. Aika was a much better choice when it came to hunting down Vyse. 

"Don't look so glum Fina…we need to think of a way to get back at Vyse for ditching us like that" Aika knew that Fina was worried but she also knew that she had to look for Vyse. If Black Pirates were out then they might try to attack the girls. _"And I know Vyse would never forgive me if I let you get hurt because we went looking for him". _

The girls continued on their walk talking to each other and laughing at ideas on what to do to Vyse once they caught up with him again. Neither girl noticed that they had been followed, the group of men remained in the shadows never leavening them for more then a instant.

Aika had just finished telling Fina about maybe forcing Vyse to go hunting for moon shards to feed Cupil when Fina stopped and looked serious " Aika…what was Vyse like as a boy…".

Stunned at the sudden question Aika just looked away. "Fina do you think this is really the time for a question like that?"

Both girls remained quiet each thinking her own thoughts. Fina had wanted to know about Vyse's childhood for the longest of time.  She wanted to know if Vyse had always been the way he was now. While Fina was their best friend she really didn't have a past with either of them besides the Crystal War. Cupil slowly sat itself on Fina's head, perhaps sensing the sadness in its mistress.

They both reached the door to the Inn when Fina spoke up once again "Aika…Its just that…I miss Vyse…I feel so lonely without him standing by us laughing and joking…I know its not the best of times but I can't shake this feeling that I might not see him again."

Aika only looked away again. "Fina…don't even think that, Vyse can take care of himself. You just need to calm yourself and keep an eye out for him here ok…I promise once I drag him back here I'll tell you everything." Aika grinned once more at her friend. "And not just the embarrassing stories either."

Fina only nodded, she knew how foolish she sounded but something was nagging at her and for some reason she could push it out of her mind entirely. "Ok…just make sure to stay out of trouble Aika… I don't want to have to rescue both of you."

Aika stuck her tongue out at her friend. "I seem to recall me saving you more times then you ever saved me, you just keep an eye out for blockhead" Both girls laughed before Aika turned and headed towards the Bazaar leaving Fina alone by the Inn door. 

Fina watched Aika run off, once again that feeling that she might not see her friend was nagging her. Fina just shook it off before looking around the quiet empty street, "_When we were here last it was always so busy, even at night…"._

Shivering because of a cool wind that blew through the town late at night, Fina turned and opened the door to the Inn. She hoped that it would be Vyse she saw, but if not she could ask the Friendly Inn keeper if he was sleeping in a room. Instead what she saw made her stop and stare as though she had seen a ghost. 

"Fina…how have you been these many years?" came the strangely familiar voice.

Fina could only gasp in surprise as the door behind her shut as she made her way towards the voice. 

-------

Nasrad 

City Proper~

The group of Black Pirates had stopped while the two girls had parted, they continued to stay in the shadows while their leader Vorpel decided on the next course of action. He knew the blonde one couldn't fight on her own without the hero or the redheaded girl, but the redheaded one was a fighter that much he knew. 

Thinking, he decided to split his forces. Three of his men would go with him, while one would stay and watch the blonde one. If given the chance he was told, he should try to grab her and take her back to their hideout. Vorpel grinned once again as he and the majority of the group chased after the redheaded girl, if he played his cards right, he realized , he could kidnap both girls. But he would hunt the redhead first, she was far more dangerous with that boomerang of hers.

He only had to wait till she went into an alley so that her weapon would be useless. It would be Vorpal thought, like taking candy from a baby. In utter silence the men followed the unsuspecting  Blue Rogue. The streets of Nasrad remained quiet and lonely as the Black Pirates plan started to come together. 

---------

Nasrad 

Bazaar~

"_Vyse where could you be?" _Aika had begun her search in the rebuilt bazaar knowing it to be the largest and easiest  place to get lost in, She knew searching for Vyse wouldn't be easy but she had to find him. Ever since he had left both girls had felt a terrible loneliness. She knew they have been separated before but never by his choice or theirs. 

Aika turned around as that alleyway turned out to be a dead end once again. "_Vyse…why did you have to run off…couldn't you have just talked to us about the whole thing?"._

Aika continued down the street, sometimes calling Vyse's name softy, she knew that the Black Pirates would love nothing more to kill or kidnap her. But she had to find Vyse, if they knew he was about all by himself, they would get every Black Pirate in the city to hunt him down. She shivered at the thought of seeing Vyse drug through the city in chains while the Black Pirates celebrated.

She didn't have any doubts that if they were able to capture him that's what they would do. "_Damnit Vyse why do you have to make everyone worry so much when you take off on your own!" _Aika swore to herself as another alleyway proved fruitless.

"Vyse if I find you I'm so going to kick your ass for all…" Aika  gave a surprised gasp as the wind caused her hair  whipping it  around into her face, blinding her for a few seconds as she fought it back into place. Swearing once again Aika turned to leave by one of the two exits of the alleyway.

"Stop right there Blue Rogue scum!" Aika turned quickly to see that a large man standing at the south end of the alleyway. Aika was about to reply when she heard a noise and turned back around to see three men standing at the north end of the alleyway. 

_"Damnit they have me trapped…Vyse…where are you!?"._

_--------_

Nasrad 

Bazaar ~

A man in a green cloak walked swiftly through the dark streets, his face was obscured by the cloaks hood. The man didn't want to bring any attention to himself as he wandered through the street, he had been walking all day ever since the crowds had dispersed from the legends ship.

Grumbling the man started his way down a alleyway, he had finally been able to find out where the fortune teller Kalifia made her home. The man desired information that he couldn't get anywhere else. He knew that if anyone knew, it would be Kalifia, she wasn't called the vassal of the Red Moon for nothing.

As he approached the end of  the alley he saw a faint light coming from a tent, along with a soft singing voice of a woman. The man grinned, he recognized that song, he had found what he was looking for at last. The Black Pirates had pretty much scared the citizens into total silence, they had refused to talk to anyone asking information of the Black Pirates.

That hadn't surprised him, the people though had unknowingly  answered one his questions. Black Pirates had indeed taken over the city, this really didn't surprise him either, after the attack by old Valua, Nasrad still was recovering. It was no wonder, mused the man, that everyone had shown up to greet the hero. He would have been their best hope to drive away the Black Pirates and bring peace back to the city.

The man reached the end of the alleyway and the opening of the tent, the singing had since stopped, he assumed she had heard his footsteps. "Is this the tent of the fortune teller Kalifia?".

"Why yes it is stranger, it is late at night but please come in". The man smiled, he had a feeling she knew who he was already, like he already thought she wasn't called the vassal of the  Red Moon for nothing. 

As the man entered her tent he saw Kalifia sitting down quietly against the far end of the tent with her eyes closed. "Fortune Teller Kalifia I have come….". 

Kalifia raised a hand and smiled as she cut him off "Captain, you off all people should know you can't fool me…so please take off that hood and cloak, it really doesn't suite you"  

Vyse only smiled back as the removed the hood and cloak. "I see your talents haven't diminished any in the years since you sailed with me Kalifia." Vyse sat down on a cushion facing opposite of Kalifia "You probably know already what I've come to ask you then?".

Kalifia nodded as she drank some of the tea she had prepared ahead of time. "Yes captain…you wish to know about the Black Pirates and who leads then correct"  she stated as she passed him some of the tea she had made. 

Vyse took a sip of the tea while he waited for her to answer her own question. Vyse knew that no one else could provide the answers that he needed. Kalifia seemed to communicate with the Red Moon and as such knew things that others would have no idea about. He had sought her out as soon as he heard from one frightened citizen that a fortune teller of great repute had recently moved to Nasrad from Maramba.

"My captain…what you seek is two things, the Red Moon has told me this…and they will both be reveled to you now." Kalifia took a deep breath before continuing "Yes the Black Pirates have been in control of Nasrad since the start of the latest lunar cycle. They have cowed the Nasrad council into ignoring them and their raids".

Nodding Vyse took another sip of the tea, This was just confirming his thoughts on why the Nasradain council hadn't called for help from either Yafutoma or Valua. "Kalifia…is the Black Pirate captain a foe I have faced before?". Vyse had his suspicion that maybe it was Baltor who was behind it all.

Kalifia only shook her head as she spoke once more. "No this is not one whom you have crossed swords with before…he is a new foe, as cunning as Galcian in his thinking and just as ruthless" Kalifia closed her eyes on concentration, it had been many moons since the Red Moon last spoke with her of this. "He commands a fleet of six well armed Black Pirate ships…those that aren't ambushing ships as they come to Nasrad…wait near the sky rift by the North Dannel Strait". 

Vyse nodded slowly as he took all the information in. Six black pirate ships would be nothing to the Delphinus but to the Albatross that would be much different matter. Vyse bowed his head as he began to think of plans to somehow defeat his latest foe. Six ships versus his own wouldn't be easy but it could be done. 

"Vyse…the Red Moon spoke of a warning…it concerns your friends…" Vyse looked up sharply, his planning put on hold as he waited for Kalifia to finish.

Kalifia looked away as she finished the warning to Vyse. "Vyse…both of you're friends are in danger…but the woman that you love…deep in your heart….she will be the one harmed on this night and if you do not go to her……" Kalifia knew she didn't need to finish, She wished she knew more but the Red Moon had only told her this much, whom Vyse was to see hurt was known only to him. 

Shocked at Kalifia's words, Vyse got to his feet as though he had been shot. "Kalifia do you know where and when this will happen?!." Vyse turned pale as she only shook her head sadly.

Vyse grimaced as he turned to leave the tent "Thank you for all your help Kalifia…"

Vyse didn't even bother to grab his cloak as he ran swiftly out of the alleyway in a race against time to save a friend and the woman he loved.

"I'm sorry my young captain that I could not be of any more help…Red Moon keep them safe…" Kalifia bowed her head and prayed in hopes that what she had predicted did not come to be. 

-------

Nasrad 

Inn~

"Gilder!!" Fina ran towards her friend and wrapped her arms around him in a embrace that only good friends who haven't seen each other in years could give.

"Hey Fina…whoa calm down I didn't think you were that happy to see me!" Gilder joked as he wrapped his arms around her as well. "Jeez It's been so long, how are you doing?" 

Fina just smiled as tears of joy crept from her eye's "Your still a scoundrel Gilder, I've been doing just fine…what about yourself? Why didn't we see the Claudia at the docks?"

Gilder laughed as he answered he rushed questions. "Can't teach an old dog new tricks Fina…Heh well…you see I've had to use operation Clara again." Gilder looked away as Fina stared disapproving at him.

"Gilder, Clara is such a nice person…why do you have to keep running and tease her like this?" Fina and Clara had been good friends ever since she had picked up Fina and Aika after Ramirez had shot down the Little Jack during the Crystal Wars.

Shrugging Gilder just smiled . "Hey I'm still young Fina…no reason for me to settle down just yet you know" Gilder frowned as he looked around. "Hey where's Vyse and Aika?".

Fina looked down as she began to tell Gilder all the events leading up to Vyse's departure from the girls and the ship. Gilder never interrupted her, only listened carefully as she told him of her and Aika's plan. She told him how worried she was for both of them since the streets were owned by the Black Pirates. And how she had a feeling that both might not come back. 

"So you see Gilder…" Fina turned around as the Inn door opened slowly and a shadowy figure stood in the doorway. The man didn't say a word but he reached for something under his coat. 

"Fina…Down!!" Gilder pushed Fina away as his own hand went for his gun. Fina screamed as a single gunshot reverberated throughout the town. A deadly and unbreakable silence hit the entire town as the fates of four friends began to play out.

--------

Nasrad

Bazaar back alleyway.

Same moment as above events~

"Blue Rogue wench drop your weapon and give your self up now!" The large shadowy figure yelled at Aika.

"Fine I surrender…" Aika reached around her back and let loose the strap that was holding her boomerang to her back.  A single man detached himself from the group at the north and started to head towards her with a sword drawn.

"Oh I forgot…we Blue Rogues don't surrender!" with a wicked smile Aika reached down into her boot and drew a knife and aimed it at the man coming towards her. With deadly accuracy and power she threw the knife. 

With a strangled gurgle the man went down with the knife lodged into his throat, another man charged at her from the north exit, intent on revenge for his fallen comrade. Aika only smirked as she got readied herself in a fighting stance that Kirala had taught her a few months ago. "_Lets just hope I don't screw this up…I'd rather not be captured or killed tonight". _

The man charged her with a wild yell, just as he raised his sword to strike at her Aika kicked upwards into the mans face. The man screamed in pain as he dropped his sword, Aika kicked him in the head once more smashing him into the wall next to her. Without another sound the man slumped against the wall. Aika grinned and turned to the large man standing in the shadows at the south end. 

"You Black Pirates still can't fight…what a bunch of losers…" Aika slowly reached down to grab her boomerang and leave.

"You killed two of my best men you dumb bitch!" Vorpel couldn't believe his eyes. His two best fighters done in by a woman in less then two minutes. He knew she was a good fighter but he never dreamed she could be so deadly with just a knife and her feet. He shook his head as he realized that trying to capture her would put his own life at risk and he wasn't about to do that.

Aika gave another one of her wicked smiles as she retorted in voice that held more then a hint of cockiness. "Awww is the poor dumb bastard going to cry…I'm sorry I ruined your little plans…now get out of my way before I move you out of my way!" Aika growled as she started to make her way towards the man. 

Vorpal only shook his head as he reached down and grabbed his gun. " I wanted to take you alive…but if I have to kill you…we'll just have to get the blonde girl." Vorpal looked up at her and gave her a sadistic grin. " Say goodnight wench…tell the devil that Vorpal sent you when you get to hell!" with that Vorpel aimed his gun at her.

Time seemed to slow down for Aika as she realized that there was no way she could dodge or move. "_The bastard's got me…there's no way I can…" _. The boom of the gun seemed to sound like one the cannons on the Albatross, Aika froze for an instant before she decided to turn and run. As soon as she did the man on the north exit also drew his gun and fired at her as well. 

Aika gasped as one bullet hit her in the left shoulder and as the other one hit her in the left part of the chest at almost the same time, she felt like she had been kicked by a Dahbu. "_Well this isn't as bad as I thought…ugh…". _Aika thoughts ended as she  slowly fell to the ground when the shock set in and she started to lose consciousness.

As the blood began to flow out of her, Aika started to see her  past. Her life with Vyse, his warm gentle smile, The things they had done together. She saw Fina and Vyse and her all together, on the day they had raced back home on Crescent Island. The warmth and closeness that her friend and Vyse had brought her in her life made her have no regrets other then she couldn't have kept her promise to Fina.

"Vyse…….forgive…me…" Aika closed her eyes and fell into the darkness, the last thing she saw before the darkness enveloped her, was his kind face smiling at her.

---------

Nasrad 

Bazaar~

The sound of three gunshots rang like a cannon shot though the empty streets of Nasrad, the people of Nasrad ignored the sounds, they had heard gunshots and various other noises in the night before. However to one man those sounds meant the life or death of a friend and loved one. Vyse stopped only momentarily, "_The second pair of gunshots sounded really close…but the other shot had to have came from the Inn…Damnit!" ._

Vyse swore to himself as he ran towards the closest sound, the sun had just begun its downward trek into the sky as he rounded a corner and continued to run. The cold chill that had grabbed a hold of Vyse ever since Kalifia had told him that his friend and the one he loved was in danger. It seemed as though everything had been going against him ever since the girls had tried their little scheme. He swore out loud once again as he turned to enter the alleyway where he thought the two shots had come from. 

What Vyse saw made his blood run cold, for about five seconds he was stunned. Aika lay on the ground, covered in blood as a Black Pirate stood over her and seemed to be brooding over what to do with her. 

Vyse blinked once and when he opened his eyes he saw nothing but red, his rage filled him beyond reasonable thought. Aika lay there in her own blood , he knew she had been out looking for him. That thought…the thought that he had been the one  responsible filled him with sorrow and rage. 

Vyse moved with a deadly intent as the Black Pirate seemed to make up his mind, The man drew his pistol and aimed it at Aika's head. The man was just about to pull the trigger when he head a noise and turned to see what it was. The Black Pirate barely had time to scream in terror before a cutlass sliced into his chest and he fell to the ground and joined his comrades in death. 

Before the man had even hit the ground Vyse had knelt down next to Aika and was checking to make sure she was still alive. "_Thank the moons…she's still breathing…I need to get her to the Inn and find a doctor fast!" _ Vyse put his arms around Aika and picked her up a gently as he could. Aika gave a painful groan as her eyes opened slightly. 

Aika felt herself being moved, "_Owww Damnit…why can't they just kill me and get it over with…" _Aika opened her eyes expecting to see the ugly face of one of the pirates but saw something much different. 

"V…Vyse..?" Vyse smiled at Aika as he started to move out of the alleyway carrying her as gently as he could while running.

"Shhh…Aika…don't talk you'll just make it worse …I'll get you to a doctor ok. Just hang on" Aika only nodded weakly.

"Vyse…I'm sorry…I was looking for you……they got the drop on me…I'm so sorry Vyse…it wouldn't have happened….if I…". Vyse put his finger over her mouth in an effort to silence her. 

"You never did learn when to shut up Aika…just like when we were kids" Aika blinked, she thought she saw Vyse…crying?. But she never saw Vyse cry before…never had he shed a tear not even when Drachma had died. Why would he… Aika's mind blanked as the darkness enveloped her once again.

--------------------

Nasrad 

Inn~

Fina stared down at the corpse of the Black Pirate who had tried to take her life. If It hadn't been for Gilder, she thought, she would be that corpse on the ground. Gilder was standing by the Inn owner and talking to her about something that Fina couldn't hear. All Fina knew was that Aika and Vyse hadn't come shown up and that worried her. 

"Fina…you ok?" Gilder had stopped talking to the Inn owner to check on Fina who had seemed distant ever since he saved her life. "What's the matter?".

Looking away Fina was about to say something when a man came down the stairs, he had been staying at the Inn it seemed. Both Gilder and Fina looked at him as he started to pay the Inn keeper for the nights stay. "It's nothing Gilder I just…". 

Bam! The door to the Inn was kicked open as everyone in the room turned to see who had kicked the door open. Fina gasped in terror and Gilders face turned deadly serious. Vyse was standing in the doorway, holding Aika's bloody body in his arms, Gilder knew it didn't take a genius to figure out who had done this to her. He only hoped that the kid wouldn't go off on manhunt through the town.

"Gilder…You have to get a doctor here now…Aika's hurt badly!" Vyse looked around franticly as if hoping a doctor would be in the very room. 

"Young man I'm a doctor, get her up to one of the rooms immediately." The man who had been paying the Innkeeper for his stay was indeed a traveling ships medic, he pointed to Fina before heading up the stairs. "You young lady, you come with me and assist me. You two stay down her and pray to the moons while you're at it". 

Fina only nodded as she followed the man and Vyse up the stairs. She was shocked to see her best friend battered and bloody. She was scared for her friends life and felt hatred  for the  person who had thought it wise to shoot the air pirate girl. Whoever that was wouldn't live much longer, she had seen the look in Vyse's eyes when he had brought Aika in. It almost scared her how hard and angry they had looked.

Vyse carried Aika up to the first room in the Inn and lay her down on the bed. He had planed to stay and watch over her but the doctor who still hadn't given his name nearly pushed him out. He walked back down the stairs to see Gilder leaning against the wall by the door. Vyse just sat down on the couches near the far wall and put his head in his hands and prayed. 

-----------

Nasrad

Inn 

3 hours later~

Vyse, Fina and Gilder waved goodbye as the doctor headed on his own way, he had refused payment saying he was a free ship doctor. It wasn't the fact that Vyse didn't have to pay him that made him happy it was the fact that Aika would not only survive but make a full recovery in a week. Vyse and Fina had nearly hugged the old man out of sheer relief and joy at the good news about their friend.

However Vyse had been pulled aside and told by the old man that her bandages would need to be changed everyday to prevent the wounds from becoming infected. Vyse had blushed and muttered something about Fina changing the bandages, the old man had just smiled and nodded before going on his way. _"Whew…it is a good thing we have Fina around…I'd rather not have to face Aika if she found out I had to change the bandages on her chest…_",Vyse had thought to himself. 

After they had sent off the old man the three friends had gathered themselves in the Inn lobby. It was apparent to all three of them that the Black Pirates might try to either storm the Inn while Aika was injured or to try and take the Albatross II and prevent them from leaving. After much discussion it was decided that as soon as the sun started to set, Gilder and Fina would make a dash for the Albatross and help the crew defend it while Vyse stayed behind and took care of Aika. They all agreed it was the best plan and the only one they could think of, Fina would of course come back in the mornings with Gilder to check on Aika and Vyse. 

---------------

Nasrad

Inn 

Sundown~

The time had come for the three to part ways, even though they had all agreed on this plan Fina seemed worried about leavening her two friends alone again. Vyse had to assure her that nothing would go wrong and if anything did they would send some kind of signal to the harbor for help. Gilder only nodded to Vyse, he knew what had to be done, he was worried about Aika and Vyse too but he knew that if the Black Pirates got their hands on the crew and the Albatross then things would get dicey.

Vyse waved goodbye to his two friends as they started towards the docks, Vyse wished he could go with them and be with his crew but someone more important to him needed him now. 

Nodding towards the Innkeeper Vyse slowly made his way up to the room where Aika was sleeping soundly. He opened the door gently and quietly as he stepped in, it nearly broke his heart to think that she may have died in his arms on the way to the Inn. 

She was beautiful just laying there, she seemed so calm and relaxed even though she could have died earlier in the day. Vyse smiled as he knelt down beside the bed and took her hand in his, as he held her hand he started thinking of what they had done together. The fights they had been through, the treasure they found, during the wars he had done things that no other man on Arcadia could have boasted of doing. He had done amazing things in his life, and he had done them when most just considered him nothing more then a kid, but the whole time she had been there by his side or at his back. He could count on one hand the number of fights he had been in that Aika hadn't been fighting just has hard beside him. He searched deep in his mind and heart and realized that he had to come to terms with the truth...she had to knows how he felt...everyone did.

Vyse closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he held Aika's hand. "Aika…this is all my fault…if I hadn't run off and left you and Fina alone you wouldn't have come searching for me. I promised to protect you but instead I was the reason you almost got killed…". Vyse opened his eyes and was surprised to feel tears running down his cheek. "Aika…….I love you…and I almost lost you today and I realized that I should have told you sooner…this might not have happened if I had, and I just wish…I could tell you how much you mean to me". 

Closing his eyes once again Vyse brought Aika's hand to his heart and squeezed it gently and lovingly. She meant so much to him, he loved Fina as dear a friend as any man could but Aika had always been there and she knew Vyse in and out, the things he hated and the things he loved. Just as he knew the things she loved or hated, they had been friends since they were kids. They had shared so much together; he knew in his heart that this was the girl he wanted, the girl he loved.

Aika opened one eye slightly and squeezed Vyse's hand just as gently. "You know Vyse…you could never sneak up on me, why did you think you could do it just because I nearly died?" Aika smiled at Vyse's surprise and abrupt blushing

"Aika…err how long have you been awake?" Vyse muttered.  "_Oh man she must have heard everything…Damnit why do these things always have to happen when I least expect them". _

Aika laughed and grabbed him with her good arm. "Long enough to know you won't object to something like this". Aika brought him close to her till they were face to face and she did what she had wanted to do since he had spoken those three certain words. 

Vyse offered no resistance as Aika kissed him lovingly; he wrapped his arm around her and helped support her as the two exchanged their passion and love in a single kiss. A kiss that all of Arcadia knew would come one day but to whom and when, no one had known. The world stopped for Vyse and Aika as their hearts and minds knew only the unleashed emotions that coursed through them. 

Aika had long since waited for this day, the day that Vyse would tell her that he loved her as much as she loved him. The ever-constant cold fear that perhaps he would reject her for Fina or another dissipated the moment he had spoken. She forgot all about her wounds, of the problems of the people of Nasrad, of the challenges still to face. All she knew or cared about was that Vyse was at her side, kissing her lovely and tenderly, that he loved her. 

After what seemed an eternity they broke the kiss and smiled lovingly at each other. "Vyse…I'm glad you've told me how you feel…even though it almost took my life for you to say it" Aika teased. 

Vyse laughed as he helped her lay back down on the bed. "Your just lucky we found a doctor in time…you got to promise me when you get better you don't pull a stunt like that again. Don't leave my side and go off like that" Vyse grinned as he prepared himself to get up. "I better let you get your rest, I don't want to have to deal with you while your cranky tomorrow". 

Aika's hand shot out and grabbed his own and she held on to it tightly. "I'll promise that only if you stay in here tonight…with me". 

Vyse reminded silent for a second before he moved to the wall next to the bed and sat down, he leaned against the wall and continued to hold onto Aika hand. "You have yourself a deal…now get some sleep. We've got things to do tomorrow" 

Aika nodded as she stared into Vyse's eyes, she could see the warmth again, the caring and the love in them. She smiled as she closed her own eyes, she was happy no joyful that she knew Vyse loved her. Now they would continue to fight and sail side by side, no longer just friends but as something more. Aika's thoughts trailed off as she slipped into a deep and peaceful sleep. Vyse smiled as his own eyes grew heavy and he soon joined his love in the warm embrace of sleep.

The sun shone its fading light gently, the world of Arcadia would soon know the answer to its most popular question of the day. The hero had chosen his love and the world would celebrate, one person would stand out amongst the crowd however, one who would feel happiness for her friends but a bitter sadness for her own loss. The world would celebrate the union of Vyse and Aika and mourn the sadness and loneliness that Fina would feel. All that stood in their way was a army of Black Pirates. ~

Cappy= Alrighty then...this would be THE largest chapter i've ever produced...i was seriously on coke o cola that night...there was like 10 or 12 cans all stacked up from the first half of that story ALONE....needless to say i felt that the next time i woke up...i do hope you enjoyed it...and guess what folks...the next chapter you will see will be after i did my sonic work...IE a couple of months...or maybe it was a year...??? not sure anyway chapter 5 will have been the one i've only recently finished...so you can sorta compare then and now...

Once again thanks to all you readers...can i say i've got a loyal following now or is that to much of me to ask? ...oh well thanks again for reading and stay tuned folks...i ain't near done yet.


	5. Chapter Five

The Love of two Blue Rogues 

Chapter 5- Fight for Nasrad. Prt 1, Of Dates and Plans.

Cappy= Well folks heres my latest chapter in my fic The Love of two Blue Rogues....yeah the titles for the past couple of chapters are a bit well....different from my usual but this is my first fic ever and i was really keyed up on ideas (caffeine craze) and it thought it cool to have the titles in Japanese....well English titles that would mean....ever mind you get the idea....

Anyway...please enjoy this fic of mine which i truly do hope you enjoy....so...well...read ok...and enjoy! 

------

Nasrad 

Inn 

Day 02 of the docking of the Albatross II~

Vyse still slumbered beside her bed, the night when they had exchanged their vows of love to one another had been brief yet full of emotion as the truth first was uttered from both their lips. Their kiss had been a kiss charged not only with their love but with the relief that each loved the other just as much as could be. 

However that didn't change the fact that Vyse's snoring got on her nerves, she loved the man alright with all her heart but a wounded girl could only take so much abuse. Aika shoved her head under her pillows as Vyse's unintentional barrage continued unabated for the next several minutes. However Aika could take it no more and grabbed a pillow and took aim with her good arm before throwing it with as deadly as accuracy as she did with her boomerang.

With a muffled shout of surprise, Vyse was knocked sideways by the deadly pillow. He struggled to get it off his face and when he did glared straight at Aika who had turned over and tried to look asleep. Vyse watched her for several minutes, he knew it was her but he was waiting for her to revel herself as the culprit. 

Finally after more waiting he could hear her beginning to laugh, smiling viscously, Vyse grabbed the same pillow that she had flung into his face. Waiting a couple of more seconds Vyse aimed at her head and brought down the pillow with great force, causing her to gasp in surprise. At his he started to laugh boldly though knowing that some horrible fate was in store for him, Aika had always beaten Vyse in a pillow fight before and he didn't think her being injured would improve his chances. 

"Vyse Dyne, how can you be a Blue Rogue attacking hurt innocent girls like this?" Aika taunted as she grabbed her other pillow and swiftly turned and counter attacked. 

Using his speed Vyse barely avoided being smacked in the face with the deadly fluffy weapon. Aika laughed as she brought up her pillow to guard against Vyse's own counter attack. Both were laughing and enjoying themselves, their problems forgotten as they did what they had both promised themselves they would do, enjoy each others company while they could. 

After several minutes of pillow fighting, Aika winced as Vyse hit her hurt arm on accident. The play stopped there as Vyse got up in a hurry and leaned over her to make certain he hadn't hurt her any worse. "Aika…you ok I didn't hurt you did I". Concern was evident in his voice, he wasn't sure how badly Aika had been hurt, he himself had never really be shot before.

"Vyse don't baby me…I'll be just fine, a couple of Black Pirate thugs who got off a lucky shot can't hurt me that badly.." Aika smiled at Vyse to ease his concern. Though a devilish idea entered her head at the same time. "Oh Vyse…I could use some breakfast…since my injuries prevent me from getting it myself". Aika gave one of her sweetest and most innocent looks on her face while Vyse glared at her for a few moments and then decided to play along. 

"…And  would her majesty want anything else this morning then" Vyse said with great drama in his voice. He knew she wasn't able to get it herself but that didn't mean he was going to give her the pleasure of seeing him wait on her hand and foot without complaint.

Aika did her best to look as snooty as possible. "I'm quite certain my pillows need fluffing, I'll trouble you to do so Mr. Vyse". Aika looked away and turned her nose up at Vyse who barely kept himself from laughing out loud. 

Aika smiled as Vyse left the room in search of food, "_This is going to be fun…I've got him all to myself now". _Aika blushed at the thought before lay down and closed her eyes to take a short nap while Vyse fixed the food. 

Vyse looked happy as he walked down the stairs to the main room in the Inn. Not only had he reveled his feelings to Aika and she to him, but they had some time together, alone without having to worry about Fina. The thought of Fina brought about a frown, she was the one problem that he faced, the black pirates were nothing compared to her. But what had to be done had to be done, Vyse knew it wouldn't be easy but he and Aika would break it to her, together as her best friends. They had been through so much together, but this alone might be enough to truly...no... he wouldn't even consider the possibility of Fina running away from Aika and him.

The Inn keeper smiled and nodded at Vyse as he walked past her and headed towards the Inns kitchen. He thought he would make some Keota eggs for the both of them, he knew his would be a hell of alot better then the ones Aika had cooked for him. Vyse frowned again as his thoughts turned to Fina once again, he wondered why he hadn't had Fina stay with Aika instead of himself. He frowned as he thought it over, she would be safer here at the Inn, the pirates had no knowledge that Aika even lived, if they attacked anywhere it would be the docks. 

As Vyse continued to make breakfast he kept thinking the problem over. Had he unknowingly put himself closer to Aika, even though it would mean Fina would be in more danger? He knew Gilder could take care of himself in a melee but Fina was a different matter. Vyse sighed as he started to cook the eggs, no it wasn't going to be easy these next few weeks but somehow all three of them would manage.

Still, nothing would distract him from the plans he had in store for him and Aika tonight...

-----------

Aika opened her eyes and sat up as Vyse entered the door carrying both treys in his hands. She sat up and gave him a smile as he sat her trey down on her lap. "Her majesties order of breakfast cooked to her likening I hope". 

As she started to eat Aika noticed that Vyse hadn't even sat down to eat yet. He seemed nervous about something and Aika had no idea what. She continued to eat slowly, waiting for Vyse to say what he was going to say. It seemed that although they had grown closer in that short night and morning that had talked, that they still time to get used to being officially in love. The thought made Aika frown a  bit, however she knew that it would pass and they would soon be doing things with each other, that they had only dreamed of. The treasure they would find, the fights they would get in, the lands and places still yet undiscovered, they love they would share would be part of all of it, both physically and mentally. 

The sudden thought of her and Vyse in that manner made her blush and it took Vyse's voice to snap her out of her train of thought. " Aika I was wondering…if your up to it of course…but would you maybe like to watch the stars tonight…with me I mean". 

Aika was puzzled at Vyse's request, she knew that star seeing would be romantic and all but why was he so nervous about it. Vyse saved her from further confusion by speaking up once more. " Tonight the skies above Nasr are supposed to be as clear as water and the stars are supposed to be well....beautiful tonight and its said the Yellow moon can be seen as clear as a Yafoutomian pond. This only happens once every thirty years, Aika, would you spend the night watching them with me?"

"Of course Vyse, but you'll have to help me up to the roof…I'm still a little sore you know" Vyse laughed at Aika's bold statement, she had only been shot yesterday and she looked like she was ready to sail again if he asked her to. 

"Heh ok then, well I'm going to take a nap for awhile" Vyse stretched and winced. "I need to sleep in a real bed for a bit, that wall was brutal on my back."

Aika laughed then teased Vyse. "Look at the big hero Vyse, can't even handle one night without a bed, maybe your too old for me Vyse".  Aika barely dogged the pillow that Vyse threw at her, she laughed once more as she saw him smile. "Ok then…you take a nap but you better not oversleep, I'd rather not have to wake you up and get another black eye for it". 

Vyse only rolled his eyes as the opened the door to leave. He turned to flash her a smile and stopped and looked her over once again. She was beauty in his eyes, her own eyes shone with excitement and love, he could hardly believe it was all real. The stress of the past few years had seemed to melt away into a distant memory after last night. All Vyse knew was that the future would be a very happy one, if only the problems of telling Fina and the Black Pirates could be solved.

"Oh yeah before I forget…Fina and Gilder should be coming tomorrow, She'll change your bandages and before you say anything I'll make sure to keep Gilder out of the room for you." Aika stuck her tongue out at Vyse before he closed the door behind him and left. 

"_Star gazing with Vyse…sounds like a fun first date for us." _Aika thought as she opened a book that Ilchlymis had given her for her last birthday. As she turned the page she could barely keep her thoughts on the book. "_Date…me and Vyse…I thought this day would never come". _She smiled as she tried to concentrate on reading, it was a long time till night fall. 

The sun continued to rise over Nasrad, promising a new day with a new beginning. The people began their daily routines in life, not knowing what the day might bring. 

--------------

_Nasrad _

_Docks _

_Same time as above events. _

The docks bustled with activity borne from a mixture of desperation and worry, The crew of the Albatross II had been informed of the developments over the past day, most of the crew had been so angered at the attack on their friends that they wanted to march to the Black Pirates headquarters. Fina and Gilder had stifled that idea by stating the captains orders, To defend the Albatross until both Vyse and Aika could rejoin them. 

The captains of the other two Blue Rogue ships, the Sky Cutter and the Storm Bringer,  had sworn to help defend Vyse's ship. With their combined numbers it was rumored that they almost equaled the Black Pirate force that still plagued the streets of Nasrad. Still they were only rumors that floated in the towns taverns and could easily have been started by Black Pirates, Vyse's crew hadn't lived so long and through a war that shook the foundations of the world by relaxing in times of danger. 

Fina turned away from all the action at the harbor, it didn't interest her in the lest bit. She knew she should be there helping Gilder or the others but she couldn't shake the feelings that had carried over from all that had happened yesterday. Not only did she nearly lose her best friend in the world but she had nearly died herself. Fina shook her head and looked out towards the sky. 

Her thoughts couldn't help but turn to Vyse and the feelings she had for him, she had shown up on his world alone and unknowingly on a mission to destroy all that he knew and loved. But he and Aika had taken her in, rescued her when they could have easily left and had a better chance of living, had stayed by her side all throughout her quest and her decision to stand against the only people she could call family. She had fallen in love with the handsome Air Pirate of that there was no doubt. 

"Hey Fina you going to stand there looking our at the clouds or you going to help me with this motley bunch?" Gilders voice wafted from the docks. 

Fina sighed and turned and climbed down from the walls that surrounded the city and back into the port area, she knew she shouldn't focus on her feelings for Vyse when both he and Aika where counting on her to help the crew and prepare for a battle. She knew that no matter what happened she could never bear to let Vyse down.

"Fina…don't worry so much about the kid and Aika…knowing her she's probably making his life hell and getting better at it with ever passing minute" Gilder threw his head back and laughed. "I know girls Fina so I can assure you that you got the better part of the deal here" 

Fina smiled at Gilder, she knew he was trying to cheer her up and as usual he was doing a pretty good job of it but she still worried for her friends "Maybe but I still would like to see them again as soon as possible…it worries me to be away from them in a time like this.."  

Gilder only shrugged and looked up at the sun, it was starting to become noon and his plans for barricading the harbor in case of a Black Pirate attack had just gotten underway. _"No way I can leave the place like this…and I won't let Fina take off to go see them on her own…we don't need her getting shot at either…tough luck kid…" _

Gilder only shrugged, " I know how you feel Fina, but Vyse's orders are pretty clear… and they make damn good sense too but as soon as we get this harbor a bit more Blue Rogue friendly we'll go and check up on them like planned"

Fina only nodded, she knew exactly that everything Gilder was saying was true to a fault but her heart still yearned to be with her friends. Getting resolve that she had gained while traveling with those same friends she smiled at Gilder and started towards where the combined crews were barricading the entrance to the city proper. With another smile towards the confused Gilder she whistled loud and captured the attention of the crews. 

"Listen up you rowdy rouges, I've got something to say!" Vyse's crew stood in stunned silence, they had never seen Fina so confident and in command, the other crews seeing the reaction of the hero's crew also stood in silence. "I'm sure you all know what happened to Aika…and you know the Captain is with her right now making sure the Black Pirates don't try anything…" 

With a smile that was sweeter then any Loqua could ever be. "I know we all want to see the Captain and Aika back as soon as we can…and that means the faster we get this place ready for a Black Pirate attack the sooner they can be back with us" With that she calmly walked up the steps where the barricade was being built and grabbed a hammer and some nails. "So who's willing to work double shifts with me to get this thing finished so Vyse and Aika can come back…?" 

Only seconds passed before a loud cheer broke out among the crews, Fina's idea had indeed worked as she had planned. Most of the rough and tumble men in the crew were far more honorable then the so called noble families in Old Valua ever had been. Thus they refused to allow a pretty and gentle girl like Fina do any hard labor by herself, all could see she was ready to work till she dropped to finish the barricade and that just wasn't allowable. Several members rushed forward to assist her 

Gilder couldn't help but laugh, "_She's becoming as good a pirate as Vyse or me…I think she's been hanging around Aika to much" _He smiled as some of the men from the other two Blue Rogue ships started to try to show off to Fina who just smiled shyly or laughed as one crewmember or another messed up. The crew from Vyse's ship joined in Gilders laughter though they kept in eye out in case any started to get too friendly. Still despite all the distraction the look on Fina's face still had a hint of determination and intensity _"Oh yeah…those two have rubbed off on her…she's a lot different from the shy little girl I saw in that bar here so many years ago…" _

Gilder turned away from the scene after a few more seconds of watching. "_Time to see if i can work out my own plan...that barricade won't hold off a full attack forever...I've got a pretty good idea on what to do if they do break through." _Gilders gaze cast itself on a cannon that had recently been removed from the Storm Bringer for repairs. A smile played across his face as he thought of the possibilities that a well placed cannon could mean. __

_----------------_

_Nasrad City Proper _

_Nasrad Inn _

_3:00 P.M _

_Aika's nightmare _

_The pain of the bullets entering her body seemed explode throughout her body a thousand times worse then they had before, this time her scream was cut short by the thud and pain of a large boot in her face. "Heh…looks like you won't be doing much fighting anymore you little hellcat…too bad I had to kill you but I'm sure your blonde friend will make just a good a hostage…" Aika coughed weakly as she tried to form the words to tell the man to cast himself into deep sky. _

_The sound of familiar footfalls began to echo, Aika knew the sound of those boots all to well… they belonged to Vyse. Without a sound the large man stepped back into the shadows easily concealing himself from sight. Aika tried her hardest to call out to Vyse to watch out yet no sound came from her lips. _

_The footfalls stopped and she heard Vyse call out her name In distress yet she couldn't make out anything else he said. She felt his arms wrap around her yet she felt no comfort for fear of the large man still standing in the shadows, her eyes widened in fear as the large man slowly stepped out from behind the shadows. Once again Aika tried to scream or struggle, anything that would get Vyse's attention but to no avail her body would not move and her mouth would again make no sound. _

_She looked into Vyse's face hoping that he would be able to see the pleading look on her face yet he seemed blinded by his own tears. Aika tried to scream out once more as the large man aimed his gun towards the back of Vyse's head…_

Aika's body thrashed about as the nightmare came to its grizzly conclusion, she awoke screaming his name while her body racked itself with sobs of fear and loss. Though she knew she was now awake the dream seemed so vivid that the uncontrollable fear of his loss coursed through her very veins and refused to let go. 

"VYSE!!!!!!!" was all Aika could think or scream for the next several minutes…

_Vyse's Nightmare _

_The shots rang out in the night, his mind raced faster then his feet, cursing himself for ever leaving the ship and the girls alone, as he struggled to run faster towards the sound of the gunfire. He felt as though lead weights had been strapped to his boots but he was unable to do anything about it, her scream seemed to cut through the night air and his heart like a knife and once again Vyse cursed his slow legs to deep sky and back. _

_The night seemed to close in on him as he finally reached the alleyway after what seemed like a lunar cycle, the darkness loomed ahead as he ran into the alley hoping all the while that she would be alright. "Aika?! Aika answer me!!" Vyse called out as he continue to run for what seemed like miles, before he reached where she lay. _

_Vyse fell to his knees at the sight of her once again covered in blood, yet this time he couldn't see her move, he put his ear to her heart but heard no beat. This time she truly was dead and there was no way he could save her. Tears begin to roll down Vyse's cheeks as he cradled her limp and lifeless form.  Rocking back and forth he only felt a cold emptiness, like all the joy in his life had just left Arcadia forever. _

_Vyse heard footsteps and slowly turned around, in front of him was a large man with a viscous smirk on his face, the smoking gun in his hand was all the evidence the distraught Vyse needed. "YOU BASTARD! You'll pay for this!!" Vyse yelled as he rose to his feet, reaching for his cutlasses only to find them missing. With a mocking laugh the large man pointed his gun straight at Vyse, Vyse's  last thoughts were "Forgive me Aika…I couldn't even avenge you…" _

The sound of someone knocking on the door to his room in the inn startled Vyse from his nightmare. With a worried look around to see that he was indeed still in his room in the inn, he got up to open the door. "Who is it?"

"Mr. Vyse my deepest apologies for waking you but…your friend the girl air pirate suddenly wished to see you…she sounded quite urgent. She just started screaming out your name an…" 

Vyse already out of the door before the innkeeper could even finish her sentence. Vyse's fear betrayed the look on his face, he feared that somehow the Black Pirates had found out she was still alive and had snuck into the Inn with the intent to finish her off while he slept. Moons help the poor fool they convinced to try to hurt Aika again, this time he would be much less merciful to the one trying to hurt the one he loved.

Kicking open the door Vyse prepared to charge into the room, ready to fight to the death if need be but instead all he saw was Aika sobbing into her pillow like a small child. "_What the hell?" _was the only thought that ran through Vyse's mind. It took a hell of a lot to make Aika cry like that… the last time he had seen her cry like that was when she had lost both her parents. 

"Vyse? Vyse is that you?!" Aika suddenly brought her face out of her pillow and relief hit her as she saw him stand in her doorway still alive. "Oh Vyse I…I thought I had lost you…I had the most horrible nightmare".  Aika's sobs and tears slowed down considerably yet didn't stop. 

Vyse kneeled down beside her bed and grasped onto her hands holding them tight within his own. "Shhh…its alright Aika…it was just a bad dream I'm still alright and so are you…" Aika nodded and she stopped sobbing completely. "I think I had the same nightmare as you Aika…" 

Aika only sighed with relief and lay her head against his chest, she wrapped her arms around Vyse despite the pain and held on to him tightly. "Vyse…please stay with me…I do…I don't think i could bear to see that dream again for as long as I live…" The sound of her voice and the tight grip she had over him told Vyse that he couldn't say no even if he had wanted to. 

Vyse slowly started to run his hands through Aika's hair in a comforting manner. "Alright Aika…I'll go ask the Innkeeper for some extra blankets or something and I'll sleep on the floor right next to you" 

Aika refused to release her grip. "Vyse…I mean…will you…" she couldn't get the words out for some reason and her face turned as red as the moon above Nasr, yet she hoped Vyse would understand what she wanted. 

The confused look on Vyse's face soon passed as he realized just what she wanted. Aika slid over in her bed and made room not for the legendary Air Pirate known as Vyse or the savior of Arcadia but for the man that she loved, not the man whose bravery and courage had lead the world to its salvation but the same gentle and sweet Vyse whom she had grown up with on Pirate Isle. 

Vyse wrapped his arms around not the woman who had been part of his crew during the wars, but around the woman whom he would spend the rest of his life with. he settled down next to the girl who had been such a pain when they were kids, not next to the greatest female Air Pirate to have ever lived. Aika and Vyse snuggled against each other like both had dreamed they  one day could. Both finding comfort and strength within one another. 

Aika and Vyse knew the day would come where they would share their love in another meaning, but for now, both were perfectly happy just being near each other and alive together. Their life would be entwined forever more and their adventures together only getting better. Slowly both drifted off together, their dreams no longer nightmares but shared dreams of the future they would share together...and nightfall was still a long way off.

-----------------

_Nasrad _

_Unknown Building, Back streets _

_5:00 p.m. _

"So you mean to tell me Vorpel...that not only do you have NO idea where the hero is but you also ignored orders and attacked his friends...and you can't even be sure you killed the one you claimed you did!" the man speaking sighed and drummed his fingers on the table at which he and the so called leader of their captains ground forces sat. "Perfect Vorpel....just bloody perfect...why didn't you just paint a big sign for the hero telling him all our plans!" 

Vorpel cringed under the barrage of sarcasm and cynicism from Durango, his captain's right hand man. Durango was a sailor from somewhere in Middle Ocean, his trademark long brown hair, clean shaven face, Valuan armor and blade made some believe that he used to serve in the ranks of Old Valua though none could prove whether he just stole them from somewhere or whether he really did used to serve in the old Armada. 

 Vorpel knew he had screwed up big by acting without orders and even failing to finish off what he had started. He had nearly cowered in fear when he had heard that Durango was coming personally to evaluate his behavior and actions. He wasn't the most feared man next to their captain in the fleet for nothing. 

"I'm...I'm sorry sir, truly I am but I thought..." 

Durango's fist slamming down on the table as well as the sound of Durango's knife being drawn from its sheath and also hitting the table did much to shut up Vorpel. "That's the problem Vorpel...you thought...you weren't put here by Captain Marcus to think...you were put here to keep the citizens cowed and under control...a job which I thought was to much for you but Captain Marcus told me to have faith in you...it seems he may have overestimated your abilities greatly" 

That stung Vorpel's pride like none other, he had taken great pride in the fact that his captain had chosen him out of all the others, Durango included, to head up the crew that would stay ashore. that same pride gave him the courage to make what some would later call the boldest and stupidest statement he had ever made. "Now wait just a damn minute Durango!" 

Durango smiled on the inside, he knew how to work stupid brutes like Vorpel easy...sting their pride and they play into your hands like puppets. "What Vorpel...what can you do to possibly make up for a mistake this stupid and appalling?" 

Vorpel grinned, he had another plan, one that would work greatly to his favor if it worked. "I'm sure you know by now that the main port has been overrun by Blue Rogues...what if i was to lead and attack and wipe them all out? would that make up for the...mishap that has occurred recently?" 

Leaning back in his chair as though he was thinking quite hard about Vorpels offer. "_Heh...what a total fool...Captain Marcus has already decided to rob what's left of Nasrad and then bombard the city to the ground...leaving this fool who's brutish tactics are the reason we have to pull out...the Captain told me to find a way to get rid of him and this works just fine". _ Durango stroked his chin as though he was still deep in thought though he already knew the outcome. 

Vorpel started to sweat, he had to make this deal work or else he knew he would be headed either for Maroon Island or some other horrible fate. "I also promise to bring back the hero's head on a platter or i won't come back period. This i swear on the honor of the Black Pirates!" 

Durango had to keep himself from laughed out loud, the fool was going to play straight into his hands, he began to question whether he even needed to have come all this way. "Hmmm...interesting proposal Vorpel...Fine I'll tell Cap'n Marcus about this and if you can do this within the next two days then i won't have to return here to...bring you back to justice hahahahaha!" 

Durango stood up and retrieved his knife from the table. "Just make sure you kill the hero...if you don't, you better leap off the island before i come to get you...i assure you it will be much easier on you." without another word Durango exited the building, heading to where he had secretly docked his private ship. 

With a slight of relief and a shake of his head Vorpel leaned back in his chair. "What a crazy son of a...." Vorpel never finished his statement as the Loqua bottle on the table called to him. "_Don't know how I'm going to get that bastard Vyse but its got to be done or I'm a dead man...". _Vorpel took a long drink of the Loqua before the decided to continue his thoughts. "_I'll attack tomorrow around noon...if I'm lucky I'll be able to kill the hero and the crews of those two Blue Rogue captains in one fell swoop...otherwise" _Vorpel took another swig of Loqua and didn't bother to finish his repeated thought. 

Tomorrow at noon the fight for Nasrad would begin, As for tonight however...__

--------------------------

_Nasrad_

_Inn _

_11:50 p.m. _

Vyse yawned and stretched again as he waited outside of Aika's room, she had still been asleep when the Innkeeper had woken him up as he has requested earlier. He knew she needed as much rest as possible in order to heal herself. Green magic was good for on the spot healing but for something like this, rest and medicine where the best way to insure she would recover fully. His thoughts turned sour again as the memory of her laying in a alleyway, near death forced itself once again into his mind. He would find the man who was responsible for her injury and pay him back like no other. 

The sound of her waking in the room, brought him out of his thoughts. he smiled as he thought would lay ahead of them that night. "_Heh...never really thought i would be going on a DATE with Aika...if you had asked me back when we were going around looking for the Moon Crystals I would have thought the idea crazy..._" Vyse smiled again and slowly opened the door to the room, poking his head in only slightly. "You feel up to going to the roof with me tonight?" 

Aika smiled as she slowly sat up, it would take alot more then just a wounded shoulder and chest to keep her from Vyse. She slowly moved her shoulder in circular motions. Already some of the soreness was disappearing. "_ I don't know what the old man used but I'm sure Ilchlymis would nearly kill to know...i feel alot better already._"  She slowly got out of the bed and stood on her own two feet though she swayed a little and she found it a bit harder to breathe. "_Shouldn't push myself though..." _

When Aika didn't answer, Vyse entered in the room. "Hey you sure you up to this?" 

Aika only shook her head as she steadied herself on the bed post. "What did I say about babying me Vyse? I'll be fine" 

Vyse only shook his head and gave a short laugh, he knew when he had lost a battle before it even had begun when it came to Aika and that was one of those times. Instead of arguing he went over to Aika and offered her his shoulder for him to lean on. "Fine, but if you gotta promise not to go wandering off or anything" 

Aika gladly took up his offer and leaned on Vyse, her arms already wrapped around him. Aika couldn't help but feel better from the warmth of his body and the feeling welling deep within her. "Alright but only if you make me the same promise..." she whispered as his own arms wrapped around her own body. 

-------------

_Nasrad _

_Inn Rooftop _

_12:15 p.m._

_After what seemed like an eternity, Vyse and Aika had finally made it to the top of the Inn, Their quiet laugther at whatever trails had taken place trying to get the still wounded Aika up the ladder to the rooftop would be forever between them. Yet as could be told from the smiles on their faces, said trials had seemed quite enjoyable to both. _

_The stars above Nasr that night were indeed as clear as Vyse had been told, and even the Yellow Moon that shone above Valua could even be seen in the distance. This truly was a night on which the great poems and sonnets of love were written, a night in which a pure love would shine as bright as any star that shone on Arcadia. A love pure and just that would without a doubt shine its fullest on a night where the sky would be just as pure. _

_Their laughter and joy seemed to be without reason to the untrained eye or the unknowing mind. Their happiness seemed to be without fear of the events that had occurred within the city. It seemed as though the moons and Arcadia itself refused to allow any interruption of the two who had prevented a horrible fate that even  planet and moons themselves seemed powerless to stop. Yes, it seemed as though any fool who dared interrupt the joy that Vyse and Aika were now sharing at long last would earn the ire of the moons themselves. _

_The stars themselves shone down upon the two heroes of Arcadia as the sound of their laughter soon died. yet it was only because their close embrace and the fact neither seemed able to tear their gaze from the other. Like they had when their love was first allowed to bloom, their hearts beat in tandem and their souls seemed to gain a gleam that even the blind would be able to see shine on this night in which love seemed untamed. _

_As their hearts beat as one, as their souls entwined and shot up unto the heavens themselves, Vyse leaned forward and kissed Aika as he had that night which seemed so long ago, Aika tenderly returned his kiss and the heavens seemed to shake from the force and power that their unleashed emotions possessed. Barely before their kiss had started, then a shooting star passed, though unnoticed by the two who's hearts and minds saw no one but each other. _

_The legendary hero of Arcadia was at last getting his reward for his valor and courage in saving the world, not the fame nor the fortune. The respect and admiration of all those on the planet paled in comparison to what he had just received. His heart and soul belonged to another now, as hers had long since promised themselves to him. _

_As their kiss ended, yet their embrace still strong, the two began to speak with one another. Soft whispering words of love that had waited so very long to be said. Those words would forever be kept between the too, none would know exactly what had been said that night. their love which was as pure as the skies and stars above, the strength that they now drew from each other, dwarfed the power of all the Gigas combined tenfold. The future that they would share seemed as endless as stars above. _

_As the night wore on, their words and embraces seemed to never end. their kisses beyond count it would seem to many. This was a love that had remained in the dark for so long in fear of harming another, in fear of the other. And now it was without constraint. The moments of their lives seemed to pass before the two as they recalled and enjoyed their new life together. Vyse and Aika, Aika and Vyse. Forever would these two be together, till the end of time itself would their hearts be one..._

_The love of two Blue Rogues, a new chapter in the chronicles of Arcadia, a new chapter in the already amazing lives that they had led. Their adventures and battles together would as they had always been in the past, shared. Their lives and love stretched before them. This, the beginning of the new...the ending of the old...The day that forever more would the two be one...._

_And the night seemed without end~_

_------------------------------_

Cappy=....well there ya go folks...that was me...well writing what i consider a very romantic scene...i didn't overdo it did i? 

I thought the whole italics and sorta different perspective from which i usually write would be...umm artsy is the word i have for it..

in any case i do hope you enjoyed...i had fun writing it....of course this isn't the end mind you, far from it...but i just had some fun writing it (mostly me getting extremely keyed up from ideas entering my head).

To those who have read my SonAmy fic...never fear i am NOT quitting on that...i'm just taking an indefinite break...ya see this was my very first fic ever...and i did my SonAmy because i needed a break from Skies...well now i need a break from my Sonic fic and i'm returning to this until i need a break from it...so thats sorta how my system works..sorry to disappoint any of ya'll about it but thats just the way it is.

Once again i would be most grateful for all who read and review for me...you guys really don't know how much it means to me when i get a really good review telling me i'm a great writing...you wouldn't guess it but I've got serious self esteem problems and self doubting runs rampant within my mind...so yeah every time i get a review saying how great my work is or how good i am it really bucks me up and helps me, so once again Thanks guys/gals :) 

wow...that was one long rant....anyway...guess I'm going to sign off or something...till we meet again fellow lovers of writing!


End file.
